Living In Oblivion
by MaggieLimerick
Summary: When Amy gets into a terrible and nearly fatal accident she loses her memory. Now she's confused and frustrated as she desperately tries to uncover her past. Visions of a blue hedgehog continue to haunt her. Amy now has to fight to remember her true love.
1. Overwhelming Darkness

Living In Oblivion

Prologue

If anymore rain was pouring down it would be impossible to see anything ten feet away. The thunder was loud and booming as it cracked overhead. The clouds were darker than they ever had been. The blue skies were covered by the thick clouds completely. Not that they could be seen from the ground with all the rain.

Amy Rose was frustrated. How could Eggman pick such a horrible day to attack? Amy's quills were plastered to her neck. Obviously soaked with all the rain water. And her bangs were getting in her face. She looked out at the ocean where Eggman's current doomsday device was. Actually, it was more like a robot. So typical. Didn't he ever give up?

The only problem with her target being out in the ocean was that she didn't have any way to get over to it. Sonic and Knuckles were stuck in the same imposition. Getting over to Eggman was going to be tricky. The waves were beating against rocks with dangerous force. Thrusting all their power against the shore. If they were standing any closer to the shore they would be swept away.

"What do we do now?" Amy asked.

Sonic glanced at her and shrugged. "I don't know. I'm out of ideas for once."

Worry began to take over Amy. What if Sonic did something stupid and got himself hurt. It was then that they heard an engine. The droning of an engine. It was very faint but it could be heard nonetheless. They glanced over at Knuckles and he shrugged. All three of the friends looked up into the sky and saw the outline of an air craft. The Tornado.

Tails brought the plane down as gently as he could on the beach. "Come on Sonic!" he called.

Sonic sped over to the plane and hopped in the passenger seat. Amy ran up to the plane. "Amy you can't come with us. You'll only get hurt," Sonic said.

"I'm coming with you whether you like it or not," she said.

"No you're not. We're not having this argument," the blue hedgehog continued. Knuckles joined them and leaped up on top of the blue plane.

"He can go but I can't? That's so not fair!" she cried. She went to get in but Tails took off before she got in. "You jerks! Come back here! That's so not fair!" She waved her arms angrily at them not that they could see her through the thick rain. She cried out angrily into the storm.

She stalked down the beach in a huff debating what to do. Now she had no way of getting over there to help. And who knew if they were going to be ok. She had no way of knowing now. She couldn't see them from where she was standing. Maybe if she got a little closer she could see them. She moved closer to the roaring water. Still unable to see she moved closer.

That wasn't helpful. The rain was just pouring so thickly it was impossible to see anything. She turned to walk farther from the water when she heard a crashing sound. As she turned around a large wave crashed down on her. It pulled her off her feet and dragged her farther from the beach. She went under water for a few seconds and came up sputtering and gasping for air. She spit out some water and flailed around like a fish on land.

Then she realized she would have to have more control of herself to get out of this situation. She started trying to swim toward the shore in an awkward looking freestyle. But she was no match for the water, and it dragged her under its surface. This time she was under for a longer period of time. Her lungs started to feel like bursting after about half a minute. She needed air now. Desperately, she swam to the surface and sucked in as much air as possible.

The water just kept sweeping her farther and farther into the sea. Suddenly, she heard the Tornado. "Help!" she cried weakly. Water filled her mouth, and she was pulled under once again. This losing battle was weakening her quickly. If she kept this up for much longer she would most likely drown. She managed to get to the surface again and spit out the water. Immediately, she sucked in some more air.

The Tornado wasn't very far above her. She looked up at it and could see Knuckles. He was talking to Sonic and pointing toward her. Before she could see Sonic's face she was pulled under again by another wave. This time she barely put up a fight. The water seemed to be getting stronger. But it was more likely that she was just getting weaker. But before she died, she wanted one last glimpse of her hero. Her one and only love. Who didn't seem to share her feelings, but that didn't matter.

In one flail-like movement she made it to the surface. She could see the Tornado coming her way. Sonic was looking down at her. Pure fear and concern written all over his face. She wished the last glimpse she would ever see of his face would be of him smiling, but this would have to do.

Her body gave up and she was dragged under the dark water for the last time. The water surrounded her. Her lungs were dying for air. She could feel it in her chest. But it was over. She was done. No one could save her now. _This must be what it's like to die, _she thought as darkness crept over her.

-------------------------------

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I hope you will read on when I get the other chapters up.**

**I suddenly got the inspiration from a song I was listening to. So right now I'm brimming with ideas. I hope I can stay that way throughout the entire story. But I may reach writer's block and all I ask is that you'll be patient. **

**I'd really appreciate some input. It really helps speed up my thinking process when it comes to writing. So I hope to hear from you!**


	2. Sweet, Sweet, You're So Sweet

Living In Oblivion  
Chapter 1

Sonic looked down at the water where Amy went under and didn't come back up. He dove in after her and went deep under. The thick black water made him begin to feel a little nervous. His one fear was water. But if he had to overcome it to save Amy it was worth it.

He could see a limp figure floating down below him. _Oh no, _he thought. He reached for her, but the water pulled her body away. This cold water wasn't good. Hypothermia would set in soon. Amy could have the same problem if she was still alive, but after what he saw he doubted she was still alive. He splashed to the surface, and Tails was circling overhead but staying close to the water so Sonic would have a way to get out.

Amy's body came into view again. Quickly he swam over to her and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her above the water. The water was not working in his favor. It pulled her away from him leaving him with one of her gold cuffs. Desperately, he tried to grab her but she floated away. "No!" he cried. He was struck with some cold water and he couldn't see for a moment.

Tails flew down by him and Knuckles pulled him onto the plane. Tails instructed him to pull out the towel from under the seat and wrap Sonic in it. Sonic got in the passenger's seat and wrapped himself in the blanket Knuckles gave to him. "She gone," he whispered hoarsely. The realization struck him like a knife. It cut through him. The thought of Amy dead was killing him inside.

Knuckles actually looked sympathetic. Sadness and sorrow was written all over his face. "I'm sorry Sonic," he said finally.

"She's gone," he repeated as if he didn't believe himself the first time. Tears started to build up in his eyes. Amy relied on him to protect her and he failed her. Failed her. Sonic started to sob. A tear escaped from his eye and rolled down his cheek. "She's gone," he said one last time as he ran his fingers over her gold cuff. "And I never got to tell her I loved her."

A few days later…

Everyone was wearing black. _Such a morbid color_, Sonic thought. He was standing in front of all his friends and Amy's friends. He was going to give the eulogy. As he glanced around at his audience, he thought about poor Amy. He pictured her body floating there in the ocean and drifting away from him. Farther and farther. So limp and stiff.

"I'm glad you all came today," he started. His eyes were burning because he was fighting back the tears. The lump in his throat made it hard to talk. He cleared his throat and looked out at everyone. Cream sat in the front row. Her eyes were as red as he'd ever seen them. Tears rolled freely down her face. Poor little girl.

The search parties looked for her body. They couldn't find it. Not that that changed his mind about her being dead. He had seen her body. She was gone. So they all decided to have the funeral today.

"Amy was one of my best friends," he started. "I remember all the good times we had together and all the bad times. She was always so perky and hyper. She inspired me that way. Sometimes she could get on my nerves, but I still loved her. I knew her most of her life. She was always there for me when I needed someone. She would never leave my side for anything."

"But now there's a hole in my heart that will never be repaired. I'll miss her as I'm sure all of you will too. She was truly inspiring. Amy had a kind heart and would always help her friends. She was sweet that way." The tears threatened to escape.

"I will never forget Amy Rose. I loved her and that love will _never_ die." He rubbed the cuff in his pocket.

"I'm sorry Amy," he murmured so quietly the microphone didn't pick it up.

--------------------------------

A couple days earlier…

_So this is what it's like to be dead, _Amy thought. What really surprised her was that she felt pain. You weren't supposed to feel pain when you were dead were you? But then again she'd never been dead before.

Everything was dark. She couldn't seem to open her eyes. Then she noticed she could feel something pumping her chest. Up and down. Suddenly water moved up into her mouth, and her eyes opened instantly. She coughed water all over the ground she was lying on. She kept choking and spitting out water. As she turned on her side and spat more water out she gasped for breath. Then she noticed the female fox who was kneeling in front of her.

"I'm glad you're ok," she said.

"What-

Before she could finish her sentence she started to cough some more. Water spilled onto the floor from her mouth. Then there was even more coughing. After she finally finished choking up the water in her lungs she turned to the fox. "What happened to me?" she gasped more than said.

"You almost drowned. I saw you floating in the water so I pulled you out," she said proudly. "If the water weren't so cold you would be dead. The cold water kept your organs working. And I've been performing CPR for hours." Amy could totally tell she was really proud but tired at the same time.

"Who are you?" she asked in between coughs.

"Chloe," she said. "Who are you?"

Amy thought a moment. For some reason she couldn't remember her name. For that matter she couldn't remember anything. Her past, how she nearly drowned, or how she ended up in the ocean in the first place.

"Oh, wait! I found a driver's license in your coat pocket! You're Amy right?"

She thought for a moment. That sounded as good a name as any. "Yeah," she said uncertainly. Chloe handed her driver's license to her. Amy took it and noticed she was shivering. But she was warming up. She was sitting right next to a roaring fire. If she had been in the ocean wouldn't she have hypothermia?

"How come I don't have hypothermia?" she asked.

"You must not have been in there long enough. And plus Simon and I dragged you in as soon as we found you. He started the fire and we set you next to it."

"Simon?"

"My boyfriend," the blonde furred fox replied giggling a little.

Amy coughed again. She wondered if she had a boyfriend. The thought that she couldn't remember made her feel aggravated and sad. How could she not remember? She couldn't remember if she had any friends, a job, a house, who was she? Who had she been? As she tried to remember she felt a jolt of pain rack her brain. She tried to remember, but nothing was coming to her. "I can't remember anything," she admitted sadly to Chloe.

"You probably have a mild case of amnesia. It should go away soon. Just give it time."

A door opened and a black furred fox that looked more like a wolf than a fox entered the room. "Simon. Come over here and meet Amy. She finally woke up," the blonde girl said.

Simon walked over to Amy. "I'm glad you're alright. Let's get you up onto the chair." With a swift movement he lifted her onto the chair sitting by the fireplace. "That's better. Nice to meet you Amy." He took her hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too."

"We should probably let her sleep. Why don't you help her to my room Simon?" Chloe asked.

Simon scooped Amy up and brought her upstairs to Chloe's room. "There we go," he said as he gently laid her on the bed. He pulled back the covers and slid her under them. "Now get some sleep," he said, "You look like you could really use some." With that he exited the room.

It was dark and she could hear the wind beating against the house. It was warm in the house. She went back to trying to remember who she was. With no success she gave up frustrated and went to sleep.

----------------------------

Amy had been staying with Chloe and Simon for the last couple of days. They had been so kind to her. They treated her like family. But she couldn't stay there forever. Not that she knew where she was supposed to go. She couldn't remember where she lived.

In the last couple of nights she had the strangest dreams. A blue hedgehog was in them. The first dream she had was of him in a plane. He was looking down at her. She only got a short glimpse of him before darkness covered her and she woke up. Fear was the only readable emotion on his face. She had noticed he was really attractive.

The next night she had a dream about him again. She was watching him racing a robot that looked almost exactly like him. He beat the robot to her and the robot hit a wall and smashed into a million pieces. The blue hedgehog untied her and pulled her into his arms. He got her to safety. Was it possible for a hedgehog to run as fast as he did.

The third night she had a dream she had a gun to her head. The blue hedgehog was there again. He was in a glass capsule. A large man in a red suit with an orange mustache pressed a button, and the capsule fell into space. Instinctively, she ran to the window and looked out into space. Down at the blue planet she lived on called earth. As least she could remember that much. The capsule reached a certain point and blew up. The red fiery explosion covered the entire capsule. The hedgehog had to have died.

When she woke up from that dream, she reflected on all the dreams she had had recently and found it weird that the same handsome blue hedgehog was in all of them. Every night he was in them. But she had no name to place on him. Struggling to remember, she approached Chloe. "You didn't find anything else on me that could help me remember my past did you?" she asked.

"No, just your driver's license."

Amy looked at her driver's license. Apparently she was sixteen. Not that she could remember her last birthday. Or any of her birthdays for that matter. She looked down at herself. Right now she was wearing some of Chloe's clothes. Her old dress was ruined. Why was she wearing a dress in the first place anyway? No one wore dresses anymore. At least none of the people she had seen so far.

Chloe was kind enough to lend her a nice blue top and a pair of jeans. But when Amy woke up she noticed she was wearing a cuff. A single golden cuff on her left arm. There had to be a matching one but she didn't know where it was. It might have fallen in the ocean when she nearly drowned.

Sometimes when she ran her fingers over the cuff, she got glimpses; more like visions, from what she assumed was her previous life. She saw a two-tailed fox which was one of the strangest things since foxes were born with only one tail. Like Chloe.

And she had visions of the mysterious blue hedgehog too. A lot were of him actually.

Amy sighed. "I'm sorry dear. I know you must be frustrated," Chloe said.

"I'm going to take a walk," she said simply.

Chloe watched Amy walk to the door and open it. The pink female walked outside into the sunshine. From there she could see the sea softly rolling against the shore. The terrible weather had stopped.

She walked down the sandy beach and as she waded through the gentle waves, she thought about what she was going to do next. She was putting Chloe out. By this time she had probably outstayed her welcome. It wasn't like she had any belongings to pack up. So she could just leave. The only problem was where was she to go? She probably had a home somewhere but she didn't know where.

The water was cool and refreshing after being cooped up in that stuffy house. The wind was brushing against her skin and blowing her bangs into her eyes. That cuff was still on her arm. She refused to take it off. It was her last connection to her last life. That red dress didn't seem to help any. Unlike the cuff.

Walking on the beach was bringing some memory to her brain. She was beating up something with a hammer. _A hammer? _She thought confused. _Why on earth would someone use a hammer as a weapon like that?_ She landed on something and it sent her flying into the sky. When she landed, she hit the ocean with a painful slap. She was sinking. But there was something in her hand. A bracelet? At least that was what it looked like.

She was too weak and exhausted to swim. Then something came into the water with her. That blue hedgehog. He was swimming toward her but she was losing consciousness. Gradually she was sinking to the bottom. Just as he reached her she lost consciousness.

Amy grabbed her head. It was beginning to hurt. The headache became overwhelming, and she had to turn around and go back to Chloe's house. When she got there, she threw the door open and blundered through the living room. Her head was bursting. It was screaming with pain now, and she needed to lie down. "What's wrong honey?" Chloe asked turning away from a pan on the stove in the kitchen.

"My head," she moaned.

"Oh dear, let's get you upstairs."

The fox helped Amy up the stairs and to the bedroom where she laid her down on the bed. Amy put her head on the pillow and groaned. "Do you have some kind of medicine for pain?" she asked.

"Let me check," she said as she turned and walked into the bathroom. Amy could hear the sound of her rummaging through her medicine cabinet. Why was her head hurting so badly? It was like a migraine. _Wait, how do I know what migraines feel like? _She had to have had them before. Then a sudden jolt of pain went through her head and the pain subsided.

She moved her head and sat up. The pain was gone. Was she going to have to go through that every time she tried to remember something? She sure hoped not. Chloe returned with a bottle. "Here you go sweetie," she said.

"I'm feeling better," she said almost ashamed that she made such a commotion.

"Oh, that's good." She turned back around and returned to the bathroom and put it on the counter where she could get to it easily in case Amy had another episode.

The doorbell rang. "Oh, Simon's here. He's taking me to lunch. I fixed you some pasta, it's on the stove. Will you be alright until I get back?" she asked.

"I'll be fine." She didn't know that for sure but she wasn't going to keep her from enjoying herself for a little while. She had been working hard to take care of Amy. She deserved a little time to herself.

"Good. I won't be gone too long and if you need me you can call me on my cell. Here's the number." She handed her a piece of paper with a number on it.

Chloe headed down the stairs. A little while later, Amy got up and walked over to the mirror. She looked like a mess. Her hair was everywhere and her eyes were bloodshot. She decided she would take a quick nap.

She flopped onto the bed with a sigh and crawled under the covers. As she laid her head onto the pillow she fell asleep.

-------------------------------------

Things weren't going to be the same without Amy. Tails was hurting, and it kept him from being able to focus on whatever he was working on. Cream was always sobbing and crying. The poor little girl. And Knuckles missed her. Sonic was sure of it. The stubborn echidna just didn't show it.

But none of them could have missed her as much as he did. He had secretly loved her and never got to tell her. He should have when he got the chance. He liked it when Amy would flirt with him and chase him. He always pretended he didn't like her back to keep her safe. But look how that worked out.

He had thought that if she thought he didn't like her, she would leave him alone. Then he could beat Eggman or any other villain that crossed paths with him, without her being in danger. But she was persistent and never gave up chasing him. She loved him. He should have told her. He really regretted not telling her.

Sonic sat on the roof of Tailse's workshop in the Mystic Ruins. He stared up at the night sky. All the stars twinkling at him. How could they be so happy looking when he felt so sad? He felt like they were mocking him.

He had cried all the tears he could cry. Somehow he had run dry like a well. His depressed moods were scaring his friends. They weren't used to seeing him this way.

-------------------------

When Amy got up Chloe was back from lunch. She got out of the bed and stumbled downstairs. "You're back," she said.

"Yep. Do you need anything dear?"

"I need to get some fresh air. Like go out or something. Do you have any fun or interesting places around here I can go?"

"Not around here. But there's a mall in the town next to us. Station Square. Why don't I drive you down there?"

"Would you mind if I drove by myself?"

Chloe hesitated. Maybe Amy shouldn't have said that. After all it was Chloe's car. She didn't have to lend it out if she didn't want to. "Never mind, you can drive me," she said.

The expression on Chloe's face changed to a more cheerful one. The only thing was that Amy wanted to be alone so she could try to sort her thoughts. Maybe she could figure something out if she explored some nearby towns. But what if she had another episode and Chloe wasn't around to help her?

They got in the car and Chloe drove to Station Square wherever that was. Chloe was a slow driver Amy noticed. She was going exactly the speed limit. How could someone so young act so old? Maybe that was just Amy's opinion. But for some reason she had a craving for speed. She wanted to go fast. Faster than any car could go. Faster than anything. Had she ever felt that sensation before? Somehow she got the feeling she had.

When they got to the mall Chloe got out of the car too. "Would you mind if I walked around by myself for a little while?" Amy asked.

"Alright I guess. But if you need anything give me a call." She handed her some money. "There are tons of pay phones in this town. You find one and give me a call if you need me. You hear?"

"I hear. Thank you. Oh, and I'll meet you here in two hours ok?" Amy started in the direction of the mall's entrance when she suddenly felt a feeling of déjà vu. Somehow she had been here before. Had she lived here before the accident? She decided to check out the city hoping something would trigger some memories.

She started down the sidewalk toward city hall passing all the pedestrians. As she passed a restaurant that served hamburgers she almost expected a shadow to envelope her. She expected the sun and sky to be covered with something. Sort of like an eclipse but not quite.

Suddenly, a vision came to her. A dark ship was flying overhead blocking out the sun. "Hey what's going on here? Is there an eclipse today or what? Nobody forecasted a storm or anything," she said.

She was carrying groceries. As it flew away something fell from the sky and hit her and she dropped her bag of groceries onto the ground. It was a bird that had hit her. A little blue bird. And around its neck was a locket with a blue jewel in it. She heard something behind her. Instinctively, she turned around. Standing behind her was an ugly green robot. More like a heap of junk.

It started for her but she moved out of the way. "You almost ran me over, creep!" she snapped. When she realized its intensions she said, "Let's get out of here!" She ran into the burger shop and ducked behind a booth. Furtively, she glanced out the window. The robot was in front of the window looking for her. Thankfully it overlooked the shop and continued on.

The vision ended and Amy found herself standing in front of the burger shop. She had been here before. And she was hiding. Why had that robot been chasing her in the first place she wondered?

She continued walking down the sidewalk and passed city hall. Her mind seemed to subconsciously know the layout of the city. Amy passed a couple of shops and a newsstand. From where she was standing she could see the side of a train station. Curiosity poked at her once again. Maybe she could go other places and remember more. But she didn't have enough time. She had to meet Chloe in an hour and a half. So she decided against it.

She took a quick glance of the area. Across the street she saw a theme park. Twinkle Park, the sign said. Her brain jolted a second and another vision took over.

She was running down the street toward that blue hedgehog she had seen in her dreams. "Wait up Sonic! Not fair! I can't run as fast as you…" Amy let out a cry when she noticed that green robot standing behind her. "Look, Eggman's robot's on the loose!"

"Don't panic. I'll handle that bag of bolts."

"Araghh!" she cried.

"Now what's wrong? Huh?"

Amy was looking at a sign. "Look. It says cute couples can get in free. What are we waiting for!" she exclaimed. She ran inside the elevator.

"Amy! Wait!" Sonic called right before the elevator lifted. As it lifted her heart pounded. She ran down the hall assuming he was following her.

Once she was inside the park she felt a wave of anxiousness wash over her. In the middle of the grass on the ground was a pool so blue it looked like it was out of a movie. Overhead a roller coaster track loomed. Amy walked down the stairs and that green robot she saw in an earlier vision leaped out of the pool. She squealed as a reaction and took off for a door. Quickly, she ran inside and slammed the door behind her.

She worked her way through a fun house that was more like a death trap. Trap doors littered the floor. They could only be seen if you looked in the mirror. That pain-in-the-butt robot popped out or nowhere. She ran out of the funhouse and into another part of the park. The exit was just over the hill.

Somehow the robot appeared out of thin air. It blocked her path and she pulled out a large hammer and whacked away at it. Then she took off out of the park. When she got outside, she sighed and said, "Phew, I'm glad we finally lost that robot." She glanced at the little blue bird she still had with her. "Sonic must have gotten lost too." Suddenly the green robot appears behind her. "Argh!" It grabbed her. "Hey watch it bird brain! Let us down! Let us go! Help Sonic!"

The vision ended. More confused than ever Amy sat down in the middle of the sidewalk. She got weird stares from a couple of people but she ignored them. Her thoughts were scattered. Somehow the pieces had to come together.

Apparently that blue hedgehog's name was Sonic. And for the first time she had heard his voice. She wracked her brain for more information on him. Unfortunately, it didn't come.

Her head was beginning to hurt. She hurried to a phone and called Chloe. Shortly afterward the blond-haired fox showed up in her car and picked Amy up. "I was afraid this would happen. You must be from here." Then she reached into her purse on the floor with one hand on the wheel. She withdrew a bottle and a jug of water. "Here take two of these pills. It'll make you feel better," she said handing Amy the tiny plastic bottle and then the jug of water.

Amy did as instructed. They didn't take effect immediately. But when they did the pain eased and she began to feel her hunger. "Can we get something to eat?" she asked.

"Sure, honey," she said. Amy noticed Chloe's sweet nature and how she treated her almost like a grandmother would treat a grandchild. Not that that was a bad thing. It was just an observation.

They stopped at a restaurant. The two females went in and sat down. Amy got a chili-dog. It tasted good. _I can make better _she thought. _Wait, I can make chili dogs? _She couldn't remember making any.

She turned and faced Chloe. The booth wasn't very clean she noticed. "I had some more memories come back but they don't make any sense."

"They should eventually. It will take time. It's probably going to be like a puzzle we have to put back together."

"You don't have to help me you know. You could just kick me out of your house and I'll get out of your life if I'm annoying you."

"Oh goodness no! You've brought excitement back into my life. I'm glad to be able to help you."

Amy felt happiness rush over her. She was glad that she had met such a wonderful person. It felt like Chloe was the first person she had ever met. Even though that wasn't true.

Suddenly a voice behind her said, "Oh my gosh! I thought you were dead!"

------------------------

**A/N: So what do you think so far? I'm sure those of you that are long time Sonic fans will appreciate this chapter. The next chapter is on the way so hold in there! It may be a while before I get the chance to work on the next chapter. I've had stuff I have to do and haven't started the next chapter yet. So keep your eye out.**

**By the way I want to thank all those who reviewed the prologue. It was deeply appreciated!**


	3. My Darling Sonic

Living In Oblivion

Chapter 2

Amy turned around to see a woman standing behind her. "What are you talking about? Do I know you?" Amy asked confused.

"No but you were all over the news. You're Amy Rose. One of Sonic's friends."

Amy recognized Sonic's name. "Do you know where he is?" she asked.

"He's in the Mystic Ruins I believe. He's with Tails."

The name Tails was familiar. She couldn't quite put a finger on who that was though. "How do I get there?" she asked.

"Take the train. Then look for the workshop up on a hill. You'll know it once you see it."

"Thank you." Amy got up and Chloe grabbed her shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing, Amy?" the fox asked.

"I'm going to find Sonic."

"Seeing Sonic may bring back too many memories for you to comprehend. Do you really think that would be a smart thing to do?"

"I don't care. I _need_ to find out who I am. I'm going to see him whether you like it or not."

"Amy don't. You might get another migraine."

"Nothing you say can stop me. But you can come with if you'd like."

She sighed. There was no fighting with Amy apparently. If she set her mind to something there was no changing it. "Fine. I'm coming with you. But let's eat first." Once they finished eating Chloe paid and they headed out to Chloe's car.

"Can I drive?" Amy asked.

"I agreed to let you go see Sonic. Don't push it."

"I can drive. I have a license. See?" she pulled out her license and showed it to Chloe.

"I know. I found it remember? But you probably forgot how to drive. I'm not taking any chances."

"Well you're no fun," the pink haired female mumbled as she crossed her arms and shrunk down into her seat.

Chloe drove to the train station and they went inside. After they bought tickets they went inside the train and sat down. It wasn't a very long ride. They got out and walked down the wooden stairs of the station. The station was completely made of wood!

Just as the woman in the restaurant had said, they could see a small workshop up on the hill. Chloe and Amy walked along a path made of wooden logs lying horizontally in the ground. It sort of looked like a bridge, but there wasn't a lake below. There did seem to be water underneath it though. And there was a small lake over to their left. A waterfall poured into the lake. It was really pretty.

Everything was green. They walked up the first flight stairs leading to the workshop. Palm trees lined a long strip of bare land. It looked really strange and unnatural. Then she got to the door and was about to knock when Chloe said, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." Amy turned back to the door.

She knocked and heard a voice call, "Come in!" The voice was Sonic's. She remembered from the dreams. Just as she went to open the door, there was a loud crash. Amy jumped and realized she wasn't actually in the Mystic Ruins. She was still in Chloe's bed, now sitting up. Disappointment set in. She hadn't really found Sonic.

Tears sprung to her eyes and she glanced around the room with blurred vision for a tissue. Since she couldn't find one, she used the back of her hand to wipe away the tears. Chloe came into the room. "I'm sorry dear. I didn't mean to scare you. I just knocked over some pans in the kitchen."

"How was lunch?" Amy asked trying to redirect Chloe's attention.

"It was very good. Simon was very kind…

She trailed off when she noticed Amy hadn't stopped crying. "What's wrong Amy?"

"I…" she paused to inhale. "I'm so sad that I can't remember my old life. It's beyond frustrating!" Finally she broke into sobs that made her body tremble.

Chloe sat down next to her and put her arm around her. "It's ok; everything's going to be ok. We'll try to restore your memory ok? I'm going to help. It's ok Amy," she said trying to console Amy.

The tears kept rolling down her face and streaking her cheeks. Finally, she stopped and took a couple of deep breaths. She wiped her eyes with her hand once again and sniffled. "I'm so glad that you were the one who found me on that beach. You're so kind to me. It's just… the past is what makes us who we are today. And I can't remember my past so I don't know what kind of a person I am. And from the visions I've had, I think I had a pretty exciting life. I just want it back."

"I know. Let's get you something to eat. You must be hungry."

Amy went down stairs with Chloe and into the kitchen. The blond fox poured some pasta into a bowl and heated it up. Then she gave it to Amy. "I like cooking," Amy said suddenly. "I remember that much. I used to cook a lot. But not for myself."

"Who did you cook for then?"

"I'm not sure."

Amy suddenly felt more pain in her head. A throbbing intense pain that she wanted so desperately to leave her alone. "Chloe can I have a pill please?" she stumbled over to Chloe and gripped the counter to hold herself up. Suddenly, her body heaved and she threw up on the floor.

"Oh sweetie, I think I need to call the hospital. You might have a concussion."

Chloe hurried to Amy and helped her into a chair and rushed for the phone. She called for an ambulance and shortly one arrived. They got her onto a stretcher and drove her to the hospital. Chloe went with her and held her hand in the back of the ambulance. Once they got to the hospital the paramedics wheeled Amy into the hospital. They had Chloe wait in the waiting room while they checked out Amy's head.

Finally, a doctor came out and approached Chloe. "What's wrong with her?" she asked.

"She has a mild concussion." So she had been right. But that didn't really explain why Amy had amnesia. She had to have hit a critical part of her head but not as badly as she originally thought. "We're going to have to keep her here a while. You may want to go home. We'll take care of her until she's able to go home."

"I'm going to home for a little while. I'm coming back later though," she replied.

Just as she said she would, Chloe returned. A few days later Amy was released. The doctor prescribed plenty of rest and to gradually work back into her old routine so she didn't upset her head again. "You're lucky you didn't have a very bad concussion darling," Chloe said on the way back to her house.

"I don't even know how I got it."

"You must have hit your head on something in that accident you were in."

"I wonder what."

"I don't know. You were in the ocean. The wave could have beaten you against a rock or something. But at least you're going to be alright."

When they got back to her house the first thing Chloe did was make sure Amy went to bed. "Are you comfortable?" she asked.

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me."

"Well sleep well."

Amy stared at the ceiling thinking about everything that had happened. She wondered if she would ever get her memory back. It was even a shock when she looked in the mirror for the first time since the accident. She hadn't even remembered what _she_ looked like. She didn't even know herself. Her identity had been stripped from her. Now she was Amy, the girl without a past. It was like she would have to start all over again.

Her eyes darted across the dark room. It was dark outside but it wasn't really that late. She didn't know what time it was. Not that she particularly cared at the moment. Then she glanced down at the golden cuff on her wrist. She hadn't taken it off since she had gotten it. She desperately hoped it would bring back some memories. But sometimes when she rubbed it, she felt linked to emotions that weren't hers. The emotions were depression and sadness. They made her want to cry. Distress overwhelmed her when she got these flashes of emotions through her cuff.

She found that really strange. Almost as if she was on a phone and there was someone on the other end. Except she couldn't talk to them. If there was someone on the other end of her 'line' did that mean that they could feel her emotions too?

------------------------

Sonic had tried to return to living his life as normally as possible. His friends were trying to be strong for him and he knew it. It really touched him that his friends cared so much for him.

He hadn't seen Eggman since they had destroyed him at Emerald Beach. But beating him didn't seem worth it now that Amy was gone. He should have done everything in his power to keep her from going with him. But she had been foolish to get so close to the water.

"Hand me that wrench," Tails said to Sonic from the other side of his workshop. Sonic immediately got up and grabbed a wrench and blasted over to his friend with incredible speed. He handed Tails the wrench. Sonic returned to the hammock he was lying in. A little while later he noticed Tails waving a hand in his face. "Woo-hoo. Is there anyone home?" he asked.

"Huh? What's wrong Tails?" he asked coming back down to Earth.

"You just don't seem to be yourself anymore. It's time to move on. Anyway, I can finish up from here. You don't have to hang around here anymore. In fact, why don't you go out for a run?"

"That sounds like a good idea. But call me if you need me or something goes wrong."

"Ok. I know the drill. Now get out of here."

Sonic took advantage of the invitation and walked out of the fox's workshop. Tails had noticed that Sonic had become more careful and protective when it came to him. Sonic was like his older brother and always had been. Seeing him this way was killing him. Sonic had always done everything he could to protect Amy and in his mind he failed. Now he took full responsibility for what happened to Amy. Even though it wasn't his fault.

Tails watched his buddy run around outside. Maybe that would help him. But it would never patch that gaping hole in his heart.

-------------------------

Sonic ran along the dirt path down and away from Tails' workshop. Running seemed to be his only release anymore. Never in a million years would he have thought that if Amy died how much that would impact him. Not only him but all of his friends too. He knew that they were scared to see him this way but he couldn't help it.

As he ran he brushed his fingers across the golden cuff on his wrist. He kept it there. He didn't care if it looked stupid or was girly. Sometimes it almost felt like somehow, through this little piece of jewelry, he could hang onto her. Letting her go seemed like letting go of an organ. He needed to think about her.

But sometimes when he ran his fingers across the cuff he could feel emotions other than his own. There was mostly confusion and frustration. Which would be logical emotions for him to have, but he could tell the feelings weren't his own. It was a strange feeling.

He hadn't told anyone. Tails was logical and probably wouldn't believe him. He would tell him that it's all in his head. Sometimes Sonic felt so alone. No one could truly understand what he was going through.

The wind flew against his skin. It made his eyes water a little because he was going so fast, but he would do whatever it took to ease some of the pain. He came to Emerald Beach and stopped. He stood on the shore and looked out at the water with the sun sitting up above it. He wished he could fix this but there wasn't anything he could do now. It was too late. Too late…

------------------------

Amy woke up the next morning and sat up. She had had another dream. She had been starting down at the earth. The dark sky surrounded it with all the stars. She was looking down through a glass window. Her vision became blurred somehow and she saw a capsule shooting down toward Earth. Suddenly it blew up into a million pieces. Then she heard a pain of cry. But it sounded like her own voice.

When she had awoken from the dream she was more confused than ever. Had she ever been to space? If so what was she doing there?

Slowly, she slid to the end of the bed and hopped onto the floor. She changed into different clothes and headed for the front door. She walked on the sand out to the ocean. The sun beat down on her warming her. And the sand was warming her toes.

After a few minutes she turned and started walking along the shore. The tide ran in and out, running over the tops of her bare feet. It felt good. This area got hot easily. A car pulled up to the house and she saw Simon get out of the car. "Amy is that you?" he called.

"Yeah," she returned. He came up to her and stood at her side.

"I'm sorry about what happened."

"Nothing can be done about it. But thank you." Amy paused for a moment and glanced at him. "You are taking Chloe out on a date?"

"We're going shopping. Would you like to come with us? You're more than welcome to."

"Where are you going?"

"To the mall, silly."

"Not that. I mean is there a mall around here?"

"In Station Square there is. It's on the other side of the bay." He pointed out toward the water.

"I just want a ride. I won't bug you guys I just want to look around."

"Alright. I'll go get Chloe." He headed into the house and Amy followed. She ran upstairs and threw on her shoes. When she came downstairs Chloe and Simon were waiting for her.

"You ready?" Chloe asked.

"Yep," she said. When they got in the car Amy listened to the couple talk. They were really cute. It made her wish she had a boyfriend. One who cared about her as much as Simon cared about Chloe. Then again there was the possibility she did have one, she just didn't remember him.

As soon as they pulled into a parking space in the parking lot Amy got out. "I'll meet up with you guys in the food court ok?"

"Alright, but if you need us take this," Chloe said as she handed Amy a cell phone. "Simon's number is on the speed dial so if you need us call us. Ok?"

"Ok. I'll see you guys later."

She turned and walked toward the mall but didn't actually go in. Instead, she started down the sidewalk toward another part of the town. It was just as she had seen it in that dream. It was so accurate it was scary. She had to have been here before. And those little visions inside the dream had to be real.

As she walked toward the beach she caught a glimpse of that park she had seen in her dream. In her dream it had been called Twinkle Park. As a test she checked to see if she was right. And she was. This must have been where she lived before she lost her memory. She seemed to know it well enough.

The ocean was so pretty but it could be so dangerous. She walked down to the beach and stood there watching the tide roll in and out. She turned and walked over to the other side of the street. There was a train station.

Suddenly, she heard a whoosh sound. Immediately she spun around and there on the beach was a blue hedgehog. The same one from her dream. _Sonic!_

------------------------

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. It may have been a little boring but it will get better in the future chapters. Remember to keep your eye out for the next chapter. I'll try not to keep you waiting too long. But forgive me if it's a while before I get the chance to update. I've been really busy and probably will be for a while. But like I said I'll try to get the next chapter done soon. **


	4. So Close, But Yet So Far

Living In Oblivion

Chapter 3

Amy threw her arms around her blue hero as a reaction. It just happened. But his skin wasn't fleshy. It was metallic, hard, and cold. Quickly she released him and backed away. The thing that looked like Sonic turned and looked at her with its red eyes. It sure looked like Sonic.

Without further delay she turned and started running from the menacing thing. It was much faster than her though. It almost seemed like it was flying behind her it was so fast. It grabbed hold of her. "Let me go!" she cried. Its shoes lit up and it began to hover. Then it took off into flight. Why did it want her? Just for confusing it with someone else? She didn't even know this freak. At least as far as she knew.

She struggled to get away but its grip on her didn't loosen. "What do you want with me?" she asked.

It ignored her. After a while of struggling it seemed to arrive at its destination. On a small island she didn't even know existed, was a giant warehouse. However, it didn't really look like a warehouse anymore. It looked more like a factory. The metallic being flew her inside and dragged her into a room full of prison cells. It opened a door and threw her inside. Somehow this all seemed familiar to her. As if she had been in a similar situation before. Had she?

Shortly after her arrival in wherever she was, a door opened and, a gigantic fat man in a red suit strode into the room proudly. His large orange mustache and bald head made him look rather strange. "Amy Rose…" he began. "According to the papers you're supposed to be dead. Why aren't you?"

Confusion spread across her face. Did she know him? If she did she didn't remember him. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Who am I? You mean you don't remember me?" He broke into a fit of laughter. "This is just too great. You don't remember anything about me?"

"What's your name?!"

"I am-

A robot wheeled into the room and said, "Doctor Eggman, would you like me to-

Eggman kicked the robot. "Not now!" he howled. "You just ruined my plan!"

The name Dr. Eggman rung a bell in Amy's memory. At first her mind struggled with the memory. Finally it came to her. She was sitting in a small circular room. This Eggman guy was sitting in some type of machine and he had a gun to her head. The door across the room opened slowly revealing Sonic. He stood there holding a large gem.

In the room was that fox she had seen in her dreams. "Let's take care of business first, shall we Sonic? Hand over the Chaos Emerald, slowly, and then we'll talk about your girlfriend. That is, if you really care for her," said Eggman. The gun stayed at her head.

Amy heard Sonic mumble something about killing two birds with one stone. Eggman pointed to a circular spot in the center of the room. "Put the emerald down right there and back off," Eggman snarled.

"You've turned into a big-time villain, doctor," Sonic said smoothly.

Sonic stepped into the center of the circle on the floor and bent over to set the emerald down. Suddenly, a capsule shot up and captured him inside.

Amy came back to reality remembering her vision of a capsule blasting off into space and her crying out for reasons unknown to her. But she figured it out. Sonic had been in that capsule. And maybe the reason she hadn't found him so far was because he had died in that explosion. "You… you killed Sonic! Didn't you!?" she demanded.

"Killed Sonic? Oh how I wish he was dead! No I haven't killed him. But I will once he finds out you're alive and in my clutches. He'll do anything to get you back!" He broke into another fit of maniacal laughter.

With that last remark he turned around and walked out of the room still barking with laughter. Amy sat down with her back against a cold cement wall. Tears streamed down her face. Now she'd never get to see Sonic. Eggman was going to kill him before she got to. It wasn't fair…

-----------------------

Chloe and Simon arrived at the food court and waited for Amy. Finally Chloe called Amy on the cell phone she had given her. "Hello?" Chloe heard from the other end of the line.

"Amy where are you? We've been waiting in the food court for you for a while now," the fox said.

"I don't know where I am. Some weird robot thing kidnapped me and now I'm locked in a dark prison cell."

"Amy, is this some kind of joke?"

"Why would I joke about something like that?"

"I don't know. Well where are you? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine for right now. But I don't know where I am."

Chloe heard a sob from the other end. "Oh Amy sweetheart we'll find you don't worry. Do you have _any_ idea where you are?"

"Some island off the coast of Station Square I'm guessing."

"We're going to help you. Don't worry." Chloe hung up. Then she turned to Simon. "Amy's in trouble. We have to help her."

------------------------------

Amy sat in the cold dark room. How could she get out? She sat up and moved to the bars that kept her trapped in the room. She began to try to shake them. Then she searched the room for anything she could use to get out. There weren't any keys. But maybe if she found something small enough she could pick the lock.

She got down on her knees and leaned against the bars and put her hands out. She reached as far as she could reach and ran her hands across the ground. They reached something wet. She quickly recoiled and pulled her hand back through the bars. It was only water it appeared. She wiped it on her jeans.

There didn't appear to be anything in the room that she could use to get herself out. At least as far as she could reach anyway. She had a cell phone and hadn't thought about it until she got that call from Chloe. But who else could she call for help? She didn't know anyone else's number. She was on her own.

And now Eggman was going to trick Sonic into a trap and kill him. And it would be all her fault. Somehow she recognized this emotion. She wondered if she was the damsel in distress frequently. She had been in that vision she had had.

As she sat there deep in thought she remembered a number. A phone number. It was one she had apparently memorized before she had lost her memory and it stuck out in her mind more than any other number. Had this been one of her friends' numbers? There was only one way to find out.

---------------------------

Sonic was lying on the roof of Tails' workshop sunbathing. He heard the door below open. Tails walked out and flew up on the roof holding a cell phone. Sonic's cell phone. "It's for you," Tails' expression was really strange.

Sonic took the phone. He looked at Tails questioningly. Then he put the phone to his ear. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hello?" The voice sounded exactly like Amy's. It was really freaky.

"Who is this?" Sonic asked.

"Amy. Who is this?" Sonic's heart seemed to stop or skip a beat or something. Hope seemed to restore itself in those two seconds.

"This is Sonic. Amy is that really you?" he asked doubting this could really be happening. Amy was dead. She had to be. Maybe he was losing it. Going crazy. It had to be one or the other.

"It's me but if some guy called Eggman tells you he's holding me hostage don't come after me. I'll be fine." What was she talking about? Eggman was holding her hostage? And why did she refer to Eggman as if she'd never met him before?

"Amy, are you ok? Where are you?"

On the other end of the line he heard a door open. It was a loud rusty squeaking sound. "What the- give me that phone hedgehog!" he heard an all too familiar voice bellow.

"Just don't come after me! I'll be fine!" she called into the phone before the line went dead. He sat there with the phone still glued to his ear desperate to hear that voice again. He just had a conversation with a dead girl. At least he thought she had been dead.

Tails had walked away for a moment and came back a couple seconds after Sonic had hung up. "What's wrong?" Tails asked.

"I just talked to Amy."

"Wait, are you sure? I know it kind of sounded like her but she's dead. Remember?"

"That was her alright. And Eggman's got her. I have to go save her!"

"I'm coming with you."

-------------------------------

Amy had been moved to a new and more secure room for the time being. Eggman had taken away her phone and now all she could do was wait.

She had tried to warn Sonic not to come as best as she could in the little amount of time she had before Eggman caught her. Hearing Sonic's voice for real was extraordinary. It was a different experience than the ones she got from glimpses of the past she had from time to time. Hearing his voice only confirmed all of her flashes.

The door to the room opened and the robot that had captured her floated across the room to her at an incredible pace. It grabbed her wrist and yanked her to her feet. "I'm not going anywhere with you! So you can just forget it!" she shouted angrily at it.

That just made its grip on her wrist tighten and it dragged her out of the room. She struggled to get away again but it was futile. It dragged her outside onto the beach. The sky was gray with dark clouds and rain was sprinkling the ground lightly. Out on the beach she could see a blue plane. And Eggman was facing away from her. But she could see Sonic and Tails facing her direction. They were watching her.

They both seemed to be shocked. Sonic's eyes were filled with emotion for that brief second when he first looked at her. Then the emerald green pupils became solemn and serious once again showing determination and anger. She was dragged to a spot on the beach not too far from Eggman. "So Sonic, what's it going to be? Your life or hers?" the fat man said smugly.

"I told you not to come," she said to Sonic.

Sonic just looked at her. Tails looked at Eggman. Then he looked at Sonic as if they passed some private, unspoken message to each other. Tails leaped on Eggman and Sonic burst at the robot holding onto Amy. It let go of her and she fell to the ground. Sonic flew into it while in what looked like a somersault position. As the two balls of blue whacked away at each other in mid-air she remembered how she met her hero.

She had been taken hostage just like she had now and Sonic had to beat Metal Sonic to her. At the end of the highway, she was tied to a pole. In the end Sonic won. He saved her life but all she wanted to do was hug him. Be with him forever. "It's going to be ok," he said calmly. And from that moment on she loved him. And that love only grew. But he had never returned the feelings. He seemed annoyed with her a lot. But he still cared for her. She knew that. But throughout the years she had never given up on that pursuit of his love and affection.

It was strange how just seeing and hearing Sonic brought back so many memories at once. There were still holes in her memory though. She still wasn't completely sure who this wonderful, blue hedgehog was. He had just saved her life a lot. And she had loved him. But right now she felt like a completely different hedgehog.

--------------------------------

Sonic threw his weight against his metallic counterpart with all the force he could muster. When he had heard her voice on the phone he could hardly believe it was her. But he knew it had to be her. And now that he could see her he knew for sure she was alive. Knowing she was alive had sparked something in him he never knew he had.

There was no way he would fail her again. The poor thing had been through so much since he had last seen her. The image of her body drifting away in the dark waters of the ocean replayed through his mind.

Metal was being just as difficult as he usually was but this time Sonic didn't really want to deal with him or Eggman. He wanted to talk to Amy. To hug her. To hold her in his arms and know that she was safe. Part of him even wanted to kiss her.

Tails had given Eggman a good beating and Amy was watching the battle intently. It was then that Sonic noticed the tide sweeping in and out behind Amy. The wind was strong and the clouds had brought some rain with them.

The tide seemed to get closer to Amy each time it rolled in. That was making him uncomfortable. He didn't want a repeat the accident.

Quickly, he dodged one of Metal's blows and ran toward Amy. He scooped her up in his arms and started for some place inland. It felt so good to have her in his arms. He never realized until now how much he could possibly miss that feeling.

Metal was just as fast as him and had trailed him. Sonic stopped and set Amy down. "Stay here," he said.

He turned and gave Metal an upper cut. That seemed to catch the robot off guard. He staggered and Sonic took advantage of his vulnerability. He started into a spin and launched at Metal with as much speed and force as he could muster and knocked him back toward the beach and away from Amy.

Metal regained his footing and blasted forward into Sonic. Tails came to help now. The young fox flew over Metal and kicked him backward. Now that Eggman was incapacitated they could double-team on Metal. Apparently, the villain was more prepared for that than they thought. He grabbed hold of Tails' foot and started to spin. When he released his foot the fox flew into the water.

Sonic dashed forward and leaped onto Metal Sonic and pinned him to the ground. "What are you going to do now? Huh?" Sonic mocked.

Just as Sonic went to give him the finishing blow Metal grabbed hold of his hand. With his other metallic hand he grabbed Sonic's throat. A gruesome smile spread across his face. The two struggled on the ground for a moment. Sonic trying to breathe and Metal trying to get him to release his other hand.

Tails was swimming for the shore still. Sonic felt his breathing begin to get shallow. His vision was being covered with bright spots. He continued to struggle and fight. This was it. He was going to either get Metal to let go or he would suffocate. Metal's grip only tightened and his metal talons dug into the flesh of Sonic's throat.

_How could I have failed Amy twice? Now I'll never get to hold her again or even get the chance to talk to her. _

He lashed out one last time before everything went dark. But just as he lost consciousness he heard a cry and a loud crash.

---------------------

**A/N: Dun, dun, duuuuun! So close, but yet so far.**

**I hope you guys liked the chapter and I'm sorry I've taken so long to finish it. I've been unbelievably busy. Please be patient. I will finish this story eventually, but it may be a while or even possibly a long time (hopefully not) before I can get the next chapter on. I'll try to get it done ASAP but there are no guarantees. Well anyway, thanks for reading my story so far and I hope you'll keep your eye out for the next chapter.**


	5. The End?

Living In Oblivion

Living In Oblivion

Chapter 4

Pain was all Sonic could feel at the time. Everything was dark. Where was he? Something was different. Was he even conscious? Suddenly a bright light filled the vicinity and Amy appeared in front of him. "Amy?" he croaked.

Everything was very surreal. Nothing seemed right. Amy approached him. "Sonic," she said barely moving her lips. He wanted to jump up and hold her. But he felt almost paralyzed and he couldn't get up. His arms and legs were stiff and they hurt. Amy knelt down beside him. She smiled sweetly down at him.

"Amy what's going on?" he asked.

"No matter what happens you need to be brave," she said.

She wasn't making any sense. "What are you talking about?"

"Sonic I need you to promise you'll be brave. Promise me."

"I'll be brave. I promise. Now will you please tell me what in the world is going on?!"

Amy smiled, stroked his cheek, and stood up. As she turned and walked away Sonic struggled to get up. "Amy wait! Don't leave me!" he cried desperately.

She turned around, blew him a kiss, and winked. Then she faded into nothing. Sonic was alone and surrounded by nothing but a bright light. It was too much like a dream to be believable. Was he dead? Was this what it was like to be dead? He wasn't enjoying being a prisoner of his own body. The light suddenly faded into darkness and he laid there alone in it.

"Sonic!" he heard someone cry.

"Amy?"

"Sonic get up! We need you!"

"Tails?"

Confusion and worry took over. Suddenly he felt cold water splash on his face. His eyes flew open and Amy and Tails were standing above him. "He's awake!" Amy cried.

Sonic sat up feeling the pain throughout his body. But somehow he guessed that his pain was about to get much worse in a minute or so. Tails and Amy must have gotten Metal off of him since he was still alive. His throat hurt but he was alive. He stood up and instantly grabbed Amy holding her to him. She smelled so good. "I missed you Amy," he said stroking her back.

She seemed a little confused. The hug didn't seem to be mutual. She wasn't hugging back. He pulled away and held her by her shoulders away from him so he could look at her face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Just before she could answer the warehouse about two hundred meters away blew up into smithereens as Metal burst out. "Sonic we've got company," his two-tailed companion reminded him.

Eggman was nowhere to be seen but his robotic servant was still on the loose. Sonic glanced at Amy then he took off running at full speed at his robotic counter part.

--

Amy stood there watching Sonic fight once again with Metal. When he had hugged her she felt a strange spark. Almost like a connection with him. But on the other hand, she felt like she was actually meeting him for the first time. In reality anyway. The only other time she had been with him was in her visions and dreams. They had a past together obviously. The only problem was that she didn't remember all of it. Only bits and pieces. And how could you be in love with someone you just met?

It was then that Amy remembered Chloe and Simon and wondered if they had called the police. Not that they could do anything until the missing person was gone for a full twenty-four hours and she hadn't been gone that long. Had she?

Sonic and Metal bounced off of each other. Blow for blow. Every time Sonic got in a good punch Metal would get one too. They were going to end up destroying each other. "Tails what should we do?" she asked.

"You stay here," he said as he took off toward the brawl.

"That's not fair! I want to help too!"

Tails turned around. "You'll only get in the way. Just stay there, ok?"

She could not believe he just said that. "Who says you get to make the calls Tails!" she shouted. "Jerk!"

Tails just ignored her. So did Sonic. They were occupied as it was. Tails had probably only said that to keep her from getting hurt though. He couldn't have meant that could he? Maybe all she was to them was a pain in the butt. Maybe her disappearance hadn't been that significant in their lives after all. But then why did they come after her?

The wind was starting to pick up and a giant piece of debris was headed their way. She started running after it and jumped in the way to stop it. It stopped but not until she had been knocked to the ground by its force.

"Ouch," she mumbled. Then she picked it up and tossed it away. Was there a horrible storm on the way? The dark clouds in the sky foretold what was coming and it didn't appear pleasant. Dirt, sand, and bits of palm trees were flying through the air making the situation even more dangerous. The guys were still fighting, completely ignoring her which was probably for the better.

Thunder clapped in the distance. This wasn't going to be good.

"Guys we might want to consider getting out of here!" she called.

They didn't respond. Sonic and Tails threw Metal to the ground and started beating on him. They seemed to have things under control, but if this storm got its way this island would be demolished in the next half hour or so. The wind was blowing the storm clouds closer to the beach at an incredibly fast rate. Rain was beginning to fall harder and in larger drops.

"Crap," Amy said. The ocean was tearing viciously at the shore. This was all too familiar. She didn't like it. She backed away from the water.

On the other side of the beach, she saw a gigantic sheet of metal being picked up by the strong wind. She was surprised she hadn't been blown away yet. Quickly, she estimated the path it was going to take. It wasn't too far away from where Sonic, Tails, and Metal were fighting. Then she got an idea.

In a quick sprint she hurried over to the area where they were fighting. Gracefully, she sneaked into a little section where there were trees and hid among them. The metal finally lifted completely off the ground and started in her direction. But it was going to miss by about a meter and a half. And if this didn't work who knew what would happen. This was her opportunity to help.

The wind picked up and the metal flew through the air. Amy sprinted toward Metal and threw all her weight into the robot. Metal lost its balance from the unexpected blow and stumbled backward into the path of the sheet of metal. Just as the huge chunk of steel crashed into Metal there was a terrible sound of metal tearing.

Amy threw herself to the ground and the metal flew over her. At her side Metal laid on the ground with a hole in his side. The metal covering had been torn clear off of their enemy, revealing wires and other forms of technology that kept him working properly. It twitched and tried to get up finding itself unable. Tails and Sonic looked at Amy in approval and surprise. "Good job Amy," they both said.

"Thanks. Now let's figure out what we're going to do with Metal and get out of here."

"Why don't we tie a large rock to him and toss him in the ocean?" Sonic suggested.

"I'll get the rock," Tails said as he flew off in search of a rock.

"That really was great thinking Amy," Sonic said as he took a step toward her.

Somehow she felt drawn to him, but at the same time she felt like she didn't even know him. The two emotions tore at her as if they literally had hold of her by both of her arms and were tugging. It wasn't something she enjoyed.

"What's wrong Amy? You haven't been the same since I've seen you."

"I-

"Watch out!" he cried as he leaped on top of her. A tree flew over their heads. "We really need to get out of here. You ok?"

"I'm fine," she said as she looked up into his heroic face. She felt safe being this close to him. Just then Tails came back with the rock.

"We need to find some rope or something," he said.

Amy noticed that Sonic wasn't moving so she slid out from under him. Then Sonic pulled himself to his feet with embarrassment written all over his face. The blush disappeared from his face as if it was never there, and he rubbed the back of his head as if on instinct.

"Will chain work?" Amy asked.

"I don't see why not."

Amy walked over to the destroyed warehouse and climbed onto a box and reached inside another. She rummaged around for a moment before saying, "There has to be some around here somewhere."

Then she heard a clinking in the bottom of the crate and withdrew a metal chain. She hopped off the wooden crate and dashed across the sand to Tails. She handed it to him. Then he started tying it around the rock and Metal. "I didn't mean to upset you by saying what I said. I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to get hurt again," Tails said as he maneuvered the chain around the rock.

Luckily the rock was the perfect shape to have the chain wrapped around it. When he was finished Sonic helped him haul the heap of junk to the shoreline and they started swinging it. "On three," Sonic said. "One…two… three!" The two buddies let go at the same time and they watched Metal hit the shore and begin to sink. "Goodbye my old enemy," Sonic said with a salute.

Bubbles erupted from the sinking mass. Then they noticed the sparks which only lasted a moment. It was to Davy Jones's locker for Metal. At least Metal Sonic wouldn't be able to wreak havoc in their lives anymore. Not that that meant that Eggman wouldn't reinvent it or create and new and stronger being. The sneaky scientist had escaped the island.

The wind and rain picked up again and became stronger. The Tornado was beginning to rock in the wind. "Hurry you guys!" Tails called as he started for the plane. Unfortunately, there were only two seats.

"There are only two seats," Amy pointed out.

"Sonic will ride on top. Now get in," Tails said.

Amy obeyed and hopped in. Tails got into the front seat and started the plane. Sonic jumped onto the top of the plane just as he usually did. Sitting in a seat was a little on the boring side for him.

Tails brought the plane speeding down the beach and brought it into the air as smoothly as he could under the circumstances. The plane buckled a little and Amy wondered if flying in weather like this was the best idea. Not that they had many other choices. Be ripped apart by the storm while hiding on the island or try to escape and possibly get stranded in the ocean.

Thunder roared overhead, but somehow Amy felt somewhat safe with Tails and Sonic. They were pros at getting out of the worst of situations. At least as far as she could remember they were.

Suddenly, she saw the image of her standing in a storm like this with Sonic and Tails in her mind. Who else was with them? She vaguely remembered a robot of some kind. Not like Metal. Definitely not like Metal. She had even become friends with it at one point. At least she thought she had.

E-102. The strange numbers stuck out in her mind. Was it a code? No. It was the robot's name. But in the end it sacrificed itself to destroy another one of Eggman's robots. Wasn't this a strange time to be remembering something like that?

"Where are we headed?" she asked finally.

"Just some place where there's shelter. Then once the storm passes we can go back to Station Square," Tails said.

Sonic remained quiet and thoughtful. His sight trained on the horizon. She didn't know what to say so she kept quiet also. It was uncomfortably awkward. The plane was flying as smoothly as it could due to the weather. Tails was a good pilot as she recalled.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning reached out of the sky and hit the Tornado's wing. Instantly, it snapped off and fell into the ocean below. "Shoot! Guys brace yourselves!" Tails called.

The plane started to descend, and Tails was losing control. The plane began to spiral and head straight for the ocean below. Amy glanced over the side to see what was below. Rocks and water. Why rocks of all things? Why couldn't there just be water? Water they could deal with. Maybe. She couldn't really remember how to swim which was going to be a problem.

Sonic slid back across the plane and slid into the seat with Amy. He unbuckled the seat belt and wedged himself between under her so she was sitting in his lap. Then he wrapped his arms securely around her. "It's ok Amy. I won't lose you again."

Tails was still trying his best to make the landing as controlled and smooth as he could; even though that was an impossible feat. Amy felt Sonic's breath on her neck. It was comforting. "I love you," he whispered into her ear just as the plane hit the rocks shattering on the spot.

--

**A/N: Well what do you think? I know you're going insane because I made it a cliffhanger. **_**AGAIN**_**. But what would be the fun in ending a chapter with a happy ending? Well thanks a lot for reading this chapter. I hope it was as enjoyable for you to read as it was for me to write.**

**I'll try to get the next chapter done as soon as possible. I was lucky and had time to work on this chapter so I could put it up sooner than I expected. But like I said before it may be a while before I update again. Please be patient.**

**I'd appreciate some feedback. I'm ****VERY**** grateful to those people who have been reviewing and letting me know what they think of my story so far. It inspires me whether you know it or not. **


	6. Tails!

Living In Oblivion

Living In Oblivion

Chapter 5

CRASH! Once the plane hit the rocks Amy knew it. There was the terrible sound of metal being ripped apart. And once it collided with a rock head on they were all ejected from the plane. The seatbelts had come loose. Real safe. Not.

Sonic's grip around her waist tightened protectively as they flew through the air. They crashed into the water and Tails disappeared under the surface. Amy felt a horrible pain across her torso and chest. When she touched it, it felt tender. The seatbelt had left a red mark across her body. "Dang," she mumbled.

Sonic looked down at the water and then said, "Stay here." Like she was going anywhere. He dove underwater and shortly later came up with an unconscious Tails in his arms.

"Is he ok?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. We need to find land."

The storm was still at full force. A wave rose up and collapsed on Sonic and Amy. They both bobbed up above the water gasping for air. "Come on," he said. He started swimming away. Since when could he swim? Amy remembered him having a deadly fear of water. But apparently he had gotten over it.

She followed, trying to fight the strong currents that threatened to drag them under. Thunder filled the air and Amy hoped that they wouldn't get struck by lightning.

Another wave crashed over them and Amy came up without Sonic. She instantly started to search the water for him when he popped out of the water with Tails. "You ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Let's keep moving."

The two hedgehogs continued to swim for what seemed like an eternity until they noticed a little island. Who knew there were islands off the coast of Station Square?

The violent tides pulled at them and kept sucking them backward. "I'm not sure we can make it," Amy said desperately struggling in the water. She then spit out a mouthful of water.

"We'll make it. Just keep swimming," Sonic said.

Amy kicked and tried to get to the shore. Finally she made a little avail. Lightning cracked in the sky turning the dark black clouds purple for a couple of moments. They finally reached the shore.

Amy followed Sonic to the shore and they climbed onto the beach soaked and dripping wet. The wind blew viciously tearing at them and making them stumble. A wave pulled Amy's foot out from under her, and she fell on the wet sand. Sonic quickly helped her to her feet before she was sucked back into the ocean. Just then Amy noticed a little rock formation that they could hide behind to get out of the wind. "Sonic look," she said as she pointed.

They walked over to the formation and hid behind them. There they were safe from the wind but they could still hear its howling. The trees were bending at angles that they weren't supposed to. Amy was expecting them to snap in half. Sonic had laid Tails down and was checking for a pulse.

"Is he going to be alright?" Amy asked.

"There's still a pulse."

Amy blew out a sigh of relief. "Good." She sat down against the rock and watched Sonic attend to Tails. It was strange being with him. Just being with him was bringing back memories. Maybe by the time they got back to Station Square she would remember all of her life. And right before they had crashed Sonic had admitted he loved her. The only problem was that he loved the old her.

She had no way of knowing what the old Amy was like. Was she anything like the old Amy?

Sonic propped Tails up against a rock. Then he turned and glanced at Amy. She turned away realizing that she had been staring. He was really cute. From his blue spines to his striking smile that had the power to win over any girl. He was an all over great guy.

Amy turned back and looked at Sonic. He was still watching her from the place where he was kneeling next to Tails. The moment was intense. She couldn't look away. His eyes were heavy with desire. She could see it. Then Tails stirred and interrupted the intensity of the moment.

"Sonic?"

Sonic wiped away the emotion from his face and changed it to one of concern. He looked down at his friend. "Hey buddy. How're you feeling?"

"I feel-" he was interrupted by a fit of coughing. "I'm sore and my chest hurts."

Sonic looked down at his chest. "I think it was the seatbelt. They all came loose, but they managed to give us all horrible welts on our torsos. You might want to make them more secure next time."

Amy was starting to feel out of place. As if she didn't belong with these two. They had a past together. And she did too apparently. But she had no way of knowing what all that entailed. She got up and walked over to Tails. "I'm glad you're awake. I was scared you wouldn't wake up."

"That was a nasty crash," Tails said.

"You're a good pilot. If it were anyone else that had been flying we'd be toast," Sonic said.

Tailse's stomach rumbled hungrily. "I'll go look for food," Amy said. This would give her a chance to sort her thoughts and let these two be alone to talk.

She stood up and walked into the forest. "Be careful!" she heard Sonic call after her.

The forest was dark. The clouds had covered up the sun. At least the storm had calmed down. Maybe it was over. She wandered around among the trees searching for anything edible. She had no phone so if she got lost she was on her own. To mark her trail she drew a symbol in the sand. It looked like a large gem. She had seen one before. She was sure of it. A bunch of them actually. She would have to ask Sonic about it.

He still had no idea she had amnesia. She would have to talk to him about that. Suddenly, she tripped over a root that was reaching out of the earthy ground. Leaves, twigs, and other moist foliage littered the ground. There was a mushy squish sound that her shoes made in it. Rain had obviously made it through the overhang of the large trees above.

Amy came upon a little clearing. There were no trees in it. She walked into it. There by one of the trees she noticed a pile of fruit. She walked over to it and started to collect it. If it was someone else's they would just have to replace it. They apparently knew their way around the island, and she didn't. There was a loud cry behind her.

Quickly, she spun around dropping the fruit in the process. A strange hedgehog was standing by the trees. He was wearing a loincloth and his spikes were in disarray. A wild hedgehog. He let out another cry. It reminded her of a cry that an animal would make to call others. And if that was what he was doing then she wouldn't have much time to get out of there before his other little wild buddies showed up. Around his neck was a necklace with a skull attached to it. It freaked her out.

Amy turned and began running. He followed her. She could hear his feet behind her. Then she realized that he would know his way around the forest better than her. She might get lost or he might catch her. She didn't want to think about what would happen if either happened.

He let out another shrill cry and continued pursuit. Then another thought crossed Amy's mind. _What if that guy is a cannibal? Will he eat me? I'm too cute to eat! _

She cleared her mind of the thoughts and focused on running. She was actually much faster than she had assumed. Then she heard other feet join him. _Wonderful. _

Amy started to zigzag through the trees in hopes of losing them. Suddenly, her shoe got stuck in mud. Quickly, she turned around to see how close they were to her. They weren't as close as she had thought they were. She still had a couple of seconds to get loose before they caught up. Violently wiggling her shoe, she managed to free her foot from the shoe. Her common sense was telling her to keep running. Forget the shoe.

Her sock wasn't much protection against the twig covered ground. They tore at the sock and ripped at her skin. It hurt. She let out a cry of pain and ran passed some more trees. She finally made it out of the forest and was on the beach. It didn't look like the same beach she had left Sonic and Tails. Without hesitating, she turned and started running down the beach with the pack of wild hedgehogs following close behind.

Her breathes were getting shorter and more strained. She was finally reaching the point of exhaustion. But she couldn't stop now. She darted back into the forest and started back the way she came. She ran passed her shoe which was still in the mud and grabbed it. She held onto it as she ran. Somehow she managed to take a different turn than she had the first time and ended up in a village. Village of the crazy, wild hedgehogs she assumed.

Wooden stakes were sticking out of the ground and skulls sat atop them. Hedgehog skulls. Amy continued to run and ran through the village. Female hedgehogs along with their children watched as Amy ran through the village with a pack of their kind following her. "Leave me alone!" Amy cried knowing that they wouldn't understand her.

She nearly tripped over a clay pot but caught herself in time and sprinted out of the village and into the other side of the forest. There was a rock formation ahead of her that reminded her of a maze. She might be able to lose the savages here. She turned a sharp corner and ran into another section of the rocks. Then she found a little cave that she could crawl into.

She looked behind her to see if they were behind her. They weren't. They were looking for her in the rocks. She slipped into the little hole in the rocks and went in deeper. Then she sat dead still. She even held her breath out of fear that they would hear her. Even that was difficult due to the fact that she had just been running. She nearly coughed and choked on her breath a couple of times but managed to stay quiet by muffling them into her arm.

Outside, she could hear their footsteps. But she felt strangely safe in the darkness of the cave. After about five minutes, she took a peek outside. Amy decided to wait a little longer. Ten minutes later she peeked out once again. There wasn't anyone as far as she could see. Quietly, she crawled out and stood up. They were gone. Thank goodness.

She walked out of the rock formation and noticed an orchid with bananas. After brushing dirt and muck off of her ruined t-shirt and jeans, she walked into the orchid. She grabbed a bunch of bananas. In one hand she had her shoe. She set it on the ground and pushed her foot into it. Then she grabbed another bunch of bananas.

Now to find Sonic and Tails. She turned in the direction she assumed was correct and started walking. Half an hour later she found her little drawing and proceeded to find her way out. Luckily, she had found the right beach. Over to her left was the rock formation that Tails and Sonic were hiding behind. She walked over to them. "What happened to you?" Sonic asked.

"Long story," she said dropping the bananas in front of them.

Tails sat up against the rock and ate some bananas. "Thanks Amy," he said.

"You're welcome," she said. Amy and Sonic joined him in the eating of the bananas. They all silently chewed on the fruit.

The clouds overhead were beginning to disperse, but the Sun was going down too. The sunset created a beautiful mixture of oranges, pinks, and purples. The clouds even seemed to be glowing.

Tails set his banana peels on the ground and laid down. Shortly after he laid down, he drifted off to sleep. "Do you want to walk along the shore? We can still keep an eye on him," Sonic asked.

"Sure," Amy said.

They got up and started walking down the coastline together. "We haven't really gotten a chance to talk since we've been back together. I really missed you. What happened to you?"

"I ended up on a beach somewhere not too far away from Station Square. I have something I need to tell you though."

Sonic stepped in front of her and stopped. "Can it wait a second? I need to do this first," he said as he pulled her to him and smothered her lips with his. He held her securely to him by her waist. She wanted so desperately to kiss him back but she would feel guilty if she didn't tell him what she had to say first.

She pulled back and Sonic released her reluctantly. A look of surprise covered his face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I have to tell you something first. I don't remember our past very well. When I woke up on that beach I didn't remember anything. I couldn't even remember my own name. Thank goodness for the drivers license I had in my pocket. But I've recovered some of my memories. I remember _who _you are I just don't remember our past. I'm sorry Sonic."

Sonic stood there in front of her in shock. Then he smiled. "You're pulling my leg. You're joking. Right Amy?"

"I'm afraid to say I'm not."

"Well then what _do _you remember?"

"I remember being in space. You were in a capsule and it was sent off into space where it was blown into smithereens. How did you escape?"

"I used chaos control."

"What?"

"You really don't remember anything do you? I'm sorry Amy." He stepped forward and pulled her to him again only this time it was to hug her. He squeezed her and held her. Tears began to form in her eyes. _How can I not remember such a great guy? _She took a deep breath and pulled away.

Sonic reached toward her and brushed a tear away from her face. "It'll be ok right? We can try to help you regain your memories. We can even create new ones." He pulled her to him one more time and rubbed her back. "I'll help you."

They pulled apart and Sonic held her by her arms so he could look at her. "Wow, what happened to you earlier?" he asked going back to his normal self and leaving behind the sensitive side of him.

"I was chased by a mob of crazy, wild hedgehogs," she giggled. That really was kind of humorous.

"Are you ok?" he asked checking her out for wounds.

"I'm fine. I ruined my shoe though. And the bottom of my foot," she said glancing at her bloody foot. "I probably need a shower really badly too." Sonic smiled at her.

They went to go check on Tails. The sand was empty. There was an imprint where Tails had been laying but he wasn't there. "Tails?" Sonic called.

"Tails!" Amy yelled. "Where are you?"

They walked a small distance into the forest to see if he was there. "Maybe he had to use the bathroom," Amy suggested.

"Maybe."

They waited a few minutes. Ten minutes finally passed and he didn't show up. "I'm beginning to doubt he went to the bathroom now."

"Me too."

Suddenly the silence of the night was broken by a loud shriek that sounded like Tails.

"Tails!" they both cried in unison.

--

**A/N: Wow that took long enough to write. I've been so busy. But summer is coming so I'll have more time to work on it. I hope this chapter didn't bore you to tears. I wanted to make sure Sonic found out that Amy no longer had her memories. I hope you'll tell me what you thought of this chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please be patient though. Thanks for being so patient so far. I really appreciate it! **


	7. In the Dark, In the Light

Living In Oblivion

Living In Oblivion

Chapter 6

Both Sonic and Amy took off toward the trees. "How did we not notice he was gone?" Sonic asked.

"I guess we got a little preoccupied," Amy said.

Sonic scooped Amy up in his arms and burst forward darting between the trees. As he worked his way through the maze, Amy noticed smoke in the distance. "There's a bonfire over there," she said as she pointed.

"I see it," Sonic said as he sped through the trees. When they got within walking distance of it, he slowed down and set Amy down on her feet. "Try to be quiet," he said.

They stepped over to a tree with a thick trunk and hid behind it peeking around it to look. There was the village Amy had been in earlier that day. In the middle of the small village, was a large bonfire that crackled as sparks flew out of it. "I was here earlier," she said.

Then they saw a couple of hedgehogs walk out each holding a side of a long, thin log. Tails was tied to it. Just like in the movies. They were going to cook him. Tails was glancing around nervously. When his gaze met Sonic and Amy he almost smiled. Sonic made his move at that moment and burst out of his hiding place and into the mess of wild hedgehogs.

He attacked the hedgehogs holding the log first and they immediately dropped it. Once they saw that Sonic was impossibly fast they realized there was no way they could win. They began to panic and run. Amy ran out into the clearing and helped Sonic untie Tails. "You ok buddy?" Sonic asked.

"I'm fine," Tails said. He rubbed his chest. Amy pulled him to his feet. Suddenly, they all heard a whoosh sound. Almost like something cutting through the air.

"Duck!" Sonic cried. They all dropped to the ground as a group of arrows soared over their heads. Sonic rolled across the ground and grabbed Tails and Amy. He dragged them to a tree and pushed them behind it. "Stay here."

The speedy, blue hedgehog sped to the rock formation the hedgehogs were standing on. He leaped up onto a ledge and pulled himself up to the top and leaped over their heads causing them to look up and lose their balance. He started running through the mass knocking them out of the way and onto the ground. Tails and Amy stared. Just watching because there wasn't anything else to do.

There was a clap of thunder in the distance. Another storm was on its way. They needed to find shelter. Sonic finished attacking the hedgehogs and joined his friends. "Annoying little pests aren't they?" he asked. "Let's get out of here."

He picked up Tails in his arms and grabbed Amy by the arm. When he took off dust and dirt flew up behind them. When they got to the rock formation Sonic set Tails down. "I'm really sorry buddy. We were watching you and then we got distracted. This time I won't leave your side," Sonic said as he sat down beside Tails.

Amy looked at them. It made her jealous that they could remember everything about their lives, but she couldn't. It wasn't fair. Now she would have to start all over. Then she remembered Chloe and Simon. They were still looking for her. "Do either of you guys have a phone?" she asked.

"They were destroyed when we landed in the ocean. Why?" Tails said.

"I need to make a call."

Amy started pacing the coast thinking as Sonic and Tails watched her. And how were they supposed to get off of this island? It was deserted. No one would think to come looking for them here. Maybe if they created some kind of raft. Amy stopped and thought about all the problems with that idea. It probably wouldn't make it to shore. It would be hard due to their lack of supplies to build it with. And they didn't even know where in the world they were.

Amy dropped to the ground in frustration. She sat there staring at the water as the tide rolled in and out. Tails and Sonic turned and looked at her for a moment and went about talking to each other. Amy ran a hand through her pink quills which were filthy by now. She wanted a nice, warm shower right about now.

The dark clouds she had seen earlier had finally come in overhead and began to drop rain. But Amy just sat there on the shore with the rain beating on her head. "Amy why don't you come over here. You won't get wet," Sonic called.

Amy got up and walked over to the rock formation and moved under it. She sat down on the other side of Tails. But she didn't say anything. She just went about thinking of ways to get off of this stupid island. Sonic and Tails were talking about the 'good old days'. Amy sat her legs up and rested her chin on her knees as she wrapped her arms around them. Tears began to fill her eyes. At least it was somewhat dark due to the clouds, so they couldn't see her eyes.

She wanted to be able to talk about the past with them. Amy tried to hold the tears back but one managed to slip away from her eye and down her cheek. It splashed silently in the sand. "We've gotten through stuff like this before. Remember? We can do it again," Sonic said to Tails.

Then Amy sniffed. That got Sonic's attention and he looked at her. "What's wrong Amy?" he asked. He got up and moved to Amy's side. He sat down next to her.

"Did we say something that upset you?" Tails asked.

Amy fought back a sob and put her head on Sonic's shoulder. "I'm just so frustrated. I can't remember much that I did with you guys," she took a big shaky breath; "I want to remember everything so badly."

Sonic started rubbing Amy's back. "I'm sorry. We'll help you. Won't we Tails?"

"Yeah Amy, we'll help you remember."

"Why don't we start now? Tell us what you _do _remember."

Amy took in a deep breath. "I remember walking around in a city and a large battle ship or something flew over me. And a green robot chased me down the street. Then I have another memory of us," she said pausing and glancing at Sonic. "We were out in front of that park in Station Square called Twinkle Park. I wanted to go in. I ran inside and got separated from you. When I came out I was kidnapped by that green robot from the earlier memory. I also remembered being in space and you were in a capsule that blew up in space."

"Do you remember anything else?"

"I remember the Mystic Ruins and what Tailse's workshop looks like."

"Do you remember how we met?"

Amy paused for a moment and tried to remember. She just couldn't picture the first time she saw Sonic. "No."

"Metal Sonic didn't bring back any memories?"

She thought once again. Then she remembered seeing Metal Sonic. He kidnapped her. She was a little girl at the time. He had brought her to Dr. Robotnik who now known as Eggman. They had tied her to a pole and left her there. All she could do was wait. Eventually, Sonic showed up and saved her. Her hero. He was always her hero. He still was.

But that wasn't the first time she had ever met Sonic. How could she not remember the first time she had met Sonic? Amy ran a hand through her hair. "I remember that you saved me from Metal and Dr. Robotnik. But I don't remember the very first time we met. I'm sorry," she said as she dropped her head.

"It's ok. You'll remember," Sonic said as he started rubbing her back.

The rain was beginning to pound down harder on the ground. It was the only sound they could hear now except for the occasional clap of thunder. So the trio sat in silence. Sonic pulled Amy to his side. Sleep began to take over her, and finally she let it.

Her dreams that night were scattered. She didn't dream about just one thing. But she was pretty sure they were memories. They were just too real to be something she made up.

She was chasing Sonic. But they were really high up in the sky. Were they on a battle ship? It sure looked like it. She was laughing and Sonic seemed to secretly be enjoying it. He wasn't even running that fast. The rest of their friends were behind them watching and laughing.

Suddenly, Amy found herself in a lush green land. Palm trees popped up everywhere and the grass was so green it looked unreal. In the distance she could see dust flying up. Something was coming her way. And fast. As she stood there she watched in awe. A blue hedgehog burst passed her. Then he stopped and back tracked. "Hey there little girl," he said.

"Hi," she said cheerfully.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Amy Rose. What's yours?"

"Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

"That's a cool name."

"Well I can't stick around and chat. I'll see you around!" he called as he took off in the other direction.

"Bye!" she called.

Crash! Something hit the ground hard and woke Amy up. She glanced around. Morning had arrived, and Tails and Sonic were nowhere to be seen. Quickly, she hopped up. There were sounds coming from the beach. Amy peeked around the rock formation and saw Sonic and Tails rolling logs around.

She joined them. "What are you guys doing?" she asked.

"Building a raft," Tails answered. Suddenly, all the list of all the things that could go wrong with that idea popped into her head.

"Will that get us back to Station Square? I mean what if it doesn't get us all the way there?" she asked.

"Guess we'll have to find out," Tails said again. The thought of taking a huge risk like that didn't seem appealing to Amy.

"Can I help?" she asked anyway. Ignoring her intuition seemed to be the best idea at the moment. Maybe they could get home on the raft.

"You can help gather logs. They're in the forest. Just roll them out here."

Amy headed into the forest and grabbed hold of the first log she spotted. She rolled it out onto the beach and headed back into the forest for another. She continued to do this, but she found she had to go deeper into the forest once she got rid of all the logs closest to her exit. The place made her uncomfortable. She felt like she was being watched the whole time she was there. Maybe it was because she knew there were savage hedgehogs bent on making her dinner living in it.

As she started pushing her ninth log out she thought she heard something in the bushes. There was a groan. Amy let out a shrill scream and started running for the exit. But something grabbed her wrist. "Amy? What are you doing here? I thought you were dead," a male voice said to her.

She turned and looked at him. Apparently this guy knew her. So maybe he wasn't a threat. A red echidna stood in front of her. Sonic and Tails came running into the forest. "Amy what happened?" We heard you scream," Sonic said. "Knuckles? What are you doing here?"

Knuckles dropped Amy's wrist and looked at Sonic. "First tell me what she's doing here. I was at her funeral. I thought she was dead."

"So did we."

"Then what happened?"

"She washed up on shore somewhere and I just recently found her. She has amnesia about some things."

Knuckles looked at Sonic and then glanced at Amy. "Is that true?"

She nodded. She began wracking her brain searching for a Knuckles. "What are you doing here?" Tails asked again.

He held up a shard of the Master Emerald. "I was looking for the pieces of the Master Emerald because-

"Save it. We already have a good idea about what happened," Sonic said putting a hand up to stop him from talking.

"How were you planning on getting off of this island?" Tails asked.

"Swimming. Angel Island isn't too far from here." Swimming was out of the question for them. Sonic wasn't that great of a swimmer anyway. And Stations Square was miles away.

Amy stood staring. She was confused. And lost. She didn't know what they were talking about. Master Emerald? Angel Island? Everything just got even more confusing. "Oh," Tails said simply. "I guess we should get back to our raft now."

"We'll see you later Knuckle Head," Sonic said as he turned and started to walk away.

"Don't call me that!" Knuckles called angrily.

Tails and Sonic were walking away. Amy turned to follow them. "It's great to see you Amy," Knuckles said.

She turned and glanced at him to see if he was sincere. His face said he was. "It's good to see you too Knuckles," she said trying to be polite. She honestly couldn't remember him.

She waved to him and then turned and followed Sonic and Tails. She caught up with them. "Oh! I forgot the log!" she said.

"Forget it. We don't need it," Sonic said. Tails started laying the logs side by side. "So did you remember him?" Sonic asked obviously referring to Knuckles.

"No."

"Really? That surprises me."

"Can I help you guys?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Hand me one of those vines," Tails said pointing to a pile of vines.

Amy grabbed one and handed it to him. He wrapped it around the logs and tied it in a double knot at the end. He seemed to know what he was doing. Tails had always been good with his hands she suddenly remembered. He was the inventor. Sonic handed Tails another one. This time he tied it around the bottom of the raft. Eventually, he had all of the logs held securely together with vine.

"I think we're ready," Tails said.

Sonic helped him push the raft into the water. It just floated on the surface. "Now we just have to see if it will hold us," Tails said.

Tails cautiously got on. It tipped to the side where his weight was. Then he moved to the center and sat down. Sonic followed. He sat down in the center with Tails. Now it was Amy's turn. She gently set her foot on the raft. "Amy would you grab those oars on the ground please?" Tails asked as he pointed to the three pairs of oars sitting on the ground. They didn't look very much like oars. The sides were rough and the whole oar was uneven.

She tossed them onto the raft and slowly got on. She moved to the middle as quickly as possible. Somewhere they were lopsided and the raft began to tip. Tails quickly moved to try to evenly distribute the weight. "Sonic, sit here. Amy, you sit here," he ordered. They did as told and the raft evened out. Tails grabbed two pairs of oars and handed the pair to Amy and a pair to Sonic.

Sonic and Tails started rowing and the raft drifted along the water. Amy joined them as best as she could. Rowing was harder than she thought. They moved steadily through the water in one direction. "Are you sure this is the right way?" Amy questioned.

"I'm sure. I used the stars to figure out what direction we need to go."

"There aren't any stars out right now," Amy pointed out.

"Last night after the clouds disappeared there were."

"Oh."

Half an hour passed and dark clouds began to roll in. Nervousness took over Amy. The storm clouds were headed their way. A gentle drizzle started to spill on them. "Is this weather going to be a problem?" Amy asked letting her concerns be known.

"I hope not," Sonic said.

Ten more minutes passed, and in the distance Amy could see land. It had to be Station Square. Buildings were peeking off of the land. But the storm was getting stronger. Stupid monsoon season. Rain was getting thicker, and she could see lightning in the clouds.

The waves were getting stronger and stronger. All three of them continued to row but the waves were fighting them. A strong wave rolled under the raft and sent it flying into the air. The trio grabbed desperately onto the logs of the raft. Amy almost let go. Thankfully she was able to hold on. Another strong wave hit them but this time it came over the top of them. It dunked them and the raft for a brief moment. They came up sputtering and choking.

"What now?" Amy asked.

"Keep paddling," Tails said.

They all continued to paddle, but it was no use. The waves were going to do what they pleased. They lost control of the raft and it plunged into a rock. The very front of the raft was shaved clear off. It bounced up and over the rock and hit the water hard. Sonic rolled off the raft. Amy quickly slid across the raft and grabbed his arm. "Hang on," she said. She pulled him back onto the raft.

"Thanks," he said. The raft hit another rough wave, and they all bounced up into the air for a moment. Then they noticed a rock formation. Their raft was headed straight for it. The wave shoved the raft hard into the rock and the wood shattered. The logs flew everywhere, and the trio went flying into the water.

Tails climbed up onto the rock and pulled Amy up with him. They quickly searched for Sonic. Suddenly, he popped out of the water choking. Amy and Tails pulled him up onto the rock with them. Waves threatened to pull them back in. The three of them sat there unsure what to do. Lightning flashed and lit up the dark sky. Then another wave crashed over them and pulled Amy with it. She cried out.

The dark water flew over her head dunking her under. This was too familiar. She had been in this situation before. This must have been what happened before she washed up on the beach by Chloe's house. Somehow she doubted she would be so lucky as to live through the same experience twice. "Sonic!" she cried.

He leaped in the water after her. Determination written across his face. He wasn't going to let her drown or disappear from him again. He couldn't. The water pulled her under again and threw her into a rock. She hit her head hard. Amy could feel blood begin to rush out the back of her head. It was warmer than the ocean water. She could see Sonic swimming toward her. His facial expression full of worry and concern. Everything started to get dark and fuzzy. Finally the darkness overcame her and she blacked out.

--

**A/N: Familiar situation huh? I know it's kind of repetitive, but this has to happen so I can end the story the way I want to. I hope you liked this chapter. I know it was kind of dull compared to the other ones but there are exciting ones coming up. Please just be patient. I would appreciate feedback. So let me know what you think of the story so far.**

**Sorry about the long wait but I've been busy. **

**I want to thank everyone that has reviewed my story so far. It's very much appreciated. Reviews really inspire me. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. **


	8. Red Eyes

Living In Oblivion

Living In Oblivion

Chapter 7

Amy's unconscious form was once again swallowed by a wave. Sonic dove under the water and desperately searched for her. A dark mass was floating a few feet away. He wrapped his arm around it. He dragged her to the surface and began to swim back to the rock. Now that he had her he wasn't letting go. History wasn't going to repeat itself this time.

Tails was watching, eyes wide, worry was written across his face. The fox gave Sonic his hand and hauled him onto the rock. A wave threatened to try to drag them under again. Sonic laid Amy's body on the rock. He searched for a pulse on her wrist. Thankfully, there was one. She was just unconscious.

"Is she going to be ok?" Tails asked.

"She'll be fine as long as we don't get washed away by a wave. Do you think you could fly and get help?" Sonic said. It was then that he noticed the blood seeping out the back of her head.

"Maybe," he said doubt clouding his tone.

"We need to get out of here. You're our last hope. I'll watch over Amy. Please Tails."

Tails couldn't think of a time like this where Sonic was relying on him so highly. Their lives were all in danger. Especially Amy's. "I'll do it," he said firm and resolute. "I won't let you down Sonic." His tails started to spin and he lifted off the ground.

"Hurry Tails," Sonic said.

"I will." With that Tails took off. Sonic watched until his friend was no longer in sight. He looked down at Amy. He ran a hand across her wet face and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. He set his hand under her head. The blood was clotting. Seeing her like this broke his heart.

He loved her. He didn't even question that anymore. But she didn't love him back. That sent a knife through his heart that he couldn't pull out. It wasn't fair that she couldn't remember.

"I love you Amy Rose," he whispered. "I won't let anything happen to you."

He looked toward Station Square and wondered if he called out if someone would hear him. He decided it was worth a shot. He called out as loud as he could. No one responded. He tried once again. Nothing. Thunder clapped overhead. Ten minutes passed and there was still no sign of Tails or help. Another wave crashed over his head and almost dragged him into the water. He held onto Amy and pulled her back onto the rock. She still didn't move.

As time went on he fought with the ocean over the possession of Amy's unconscious body. Waves threatened to drag her with them. Sometimes they even almost pulled Sonic in. No matter what he wouldn't let anything happen to Amy. He promised.

Half an hour passed and there was still no Tails. He hoped that nothing happened to his best friend. What if lightning had struck him? What if he ran out of steam, collapsed in the ocean, and drowned? Worry over his friend began to consume Sonic's thoughts.

Finally, he spotted something in the distance. It looked like a canoe of some type. He couldn't see who was in it though. Sonic waved to them to make sure they saw him. Eventually, he could see Knuckles sitting in the front of the canoe with Tails behind him. They were rowing their way out to the rock. It made it to the rock and lightly tapped the edge of the rock. "It's about time," Sonic said.

"You're lucky I came at all," Knuckles snapped.

Tails stepped out of the canoe. Sonic noticed it was a very small canoe. It would only fit two. "We're not all going to fit are we?" Sonic asked.

"Only two fit. I'll take Amy to shore and come back for you guys," Knuckles said.

"Please be careful with her. Just leave her on the bed in Tailse's workshop," Sonic said.

"Here's the key," Tails said as he reached down to his shoe. He slipped it off and pulled out a key and handed it to Knuckles.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," the red echidna said as he took the key.

He started paddling in the direction of the Mystic Ruins. Sonic watched until he was out of his sight.

--

How had Sonic and Tails gotten into this mess Knuckles wondered. He had a feeling it had to do with Amy. Sonic had always liked her as more than a friend. Even if he did deny it for years. Knuckles was the only one who had seen it. Sonic would do anything for her, even if it killed him.

Knuckles continued to paddle. The waves pulled against him, but he was strong enough to keep the canoe on course. Lightning flashed again lighting the dark clouds with a purple light.

He was sure Amy had died. He had seen her disappear that day when the ocean claimed her. They had tried to save her. How had she lived? He glanced behind him and looked at Amy for a brief moment as if to make sure he hadn't just imagined everything. There she was, unconscious and wet. He turned back around and continued to row. In the distance he could see the Mystic Ruins coming into view. The dark clouds had reached there too it looked like. He had been hoping he could get out of the rain for a little bit. Oh well.

Forty-five minutes passed and he got to the shore. He hopped out onto the sand and dragged the canoe onto the beach. Then he scooped Amy out of the wooden vessel and started for Tailse's workshop. The rain poured down on them. He could barely see it was so thick. The stairs were finally under his feet, and he walked up them. Then he went up a second flight of stairs and reached the workshop.

Balancing Amy on his leg and in his left arm he reached into his shoe and pulled out the key Tails had given him. The door unlocked with a click and he turned the knob. It popped open and he walked in. He headed to the bed Tails had mentioned and set her down on it. The lights were out, so the room was dark. He decided he would turn on the light in case she woke up while he was gone.

Then he turned and headed out the door. He locked the door on his way out. Then he returned to the beach for another forty-five minute ride. Sonic and Tails owed him big time.

--

There were lots of voices.

They continued to talk and wouldn't shut up long enough for thought. There were so many. But somehow they were all familiar and recognizable.

"Chaos control!"

"I'm the ultimate life form!"

"Hand me the bird."

"Let's take care of business first, shall we Sonic? Hand over the Chaos Emerald, slowly, and then we'll talk about your girlfriend. That is, if you really care for her."

"It's all going according to plan. There's no reason for me to help them. Besides, there's no way to save anyone."

"We're fresh out of time! Take Amy and clear out fast!"

"Sonic!"

"Stand back Amy!"

"Sayonara, Shadow, the Hedgehog."

"I love you Amy Rose."

So many voices. Amy's mind was consumed by them. Desperately, she tried to keep her thoughts straight. Her senses started coming back to her. Her ears were ringing and she felt disoriented. Her head hurt too. Slowly her eyes opened. Quickly she shut them. The light was bright and her eyes weren't adjusted to it yet. She felt the back of her head. Dry blood crumbled into her hand. This time she opened her eyes and left them open. Her vision was blurred, but she could see.

"Hello?" she called.

No one was around. She felt different now though. Something was different. She started thinking about the voices she'd heard while she was unconscious. Memories. Suddenly everything was clear. Her memories were back! She could remember everything. Even the period of time she was without her memories. The foggy cloud had lifted somehow. No more straining to remember everything.

She wanted to share her news with Sonic so badly. Only he wasn't there. No one was there in Tailse's workshop with her.

There was a steady pitter patter of rain on the metal roof of the building. It was just as she remembered. Messy and unorganized. But there was something friendly about the room.

As she opened the door she realized how dark it really was outside. But as she scanned the area something unnerved her. Even though she couldn't see anything abnormal she couldn't shake the eerie feeling. Something wasn't right. Slowly, she glanced up into the darkness and saw two red eyes staring down at her. With a shriek she threw the door closed and locked it behind her.

A loud bang startled her further. More loud bangs followed. She hadn't gotten a good look at whoever it was but she assumed they weren't one of her friends. The banging subsided for a moment. Amy stood frozen in place. She didn't know what to do. She didn't have a phone, and she didn't have the courage to face whatever was out there.

She turned on the lights to make herself feel a little more comfortable. If something happened to her no one would be able to hear her cries for help. The closest manmade feature was the train station.

Desperately, she searched the room for a weapon. There was a loud crash at the door. She heard metal scraping against metal. A rather unpleasant sound. Quickly, she looked around. Then she spotted a phone. Duh! Why hadn't she thought to check the workshop for a phone?

Without hesitating she grabbed the receiver and dialed Chloe's cell number. "Hello?" she heard the familiar voice answer.

"Chloe! It's me, Amy!"

"Amy? Hon, where are you? I've been worried sick!"

"Right now I'm in the Mystic Ruins. I'm hiding in my friend's workshop, but there's someone trying to get me." As if on cue there was another loud crash at the door.

"I'm on my way. Just hold on." Then the line was dead. Help was on the way. Then another thought crossed Amy's mind. What would Chloe do once she got here? Whoever was outside wasn't going to just stand aside and watch Chloe come inside. Quickly Amy grabbed the phone to call Chloe and tell her not to come. At least not without the police or something.

However, she only got the answering machine. Chloe was going to get hurt now. All because of her. Now she considered all her options. Go out and fight whoever was outside or call the police and hope they beat Chloe to her. She decided to call the police first. Just to be on the safe side. Once she was done making the call, she decided all there was left to do was to go out and face whoever was outside. She mustered up her courage as best as she could.

She swallowed. Now or never. She grabbed a sharp piece of metal from a pile in the corner and headed for the door. The crashing and banging had stopped for the moment. Hesitantly, she opened the door a jar. She peeked out. Through the light drizzle she could see a figure quite far off in the distance. They were sharpening something it looked like. She could see tiny sparks. If she could make it to the train station without them seeing her she might just make it. But there weren't any places she could hide from the workshop to the station. They would see her. It was a matter of who was faster.

Slowly, she slid out of the doorway and moved to the side of the workshop. Maybe if she moved slowly they wouldn't see her. The only other place she could go that they wouldn't see her was a small cave to her right. But if they decided to check it she would be cornered. There was nowhere to go in the cave. The old mining cart track had been sealed off. She took a deep breath.

Quietly, she started moving along the fencing. She moved slowly hoping the figure wouldn't see her. She moved down the first hill. It was rocky and she nearly lost her footing a couple of times. Finally she made it to the bottom of the first hill. One more to go. Gradually, she made her way down the second keeping her eye on the figure sitting by the lake sharpening a tool.

Amy stopped at the bottom of the hill and watched. Now was the make it or break it moment. She would either be able to outrun it or it would catch her. The darkness would help her. Maybe he wouldn't see her at all. All the possibilities of what might happen if he caught her or even saw her played through her mind. But she decided it was worth the risk.

As quick as lightning, she burst from the bottom of the hill and took off around the bend toward the train station. She crossed a little wooden bridge built into the ground and continued sprinting. The figure had seen her. And apparently it was faster than she was. She felt arms wrap around her and pull her to the ground.

Amy lashed out and struggled to get away. She slapped and hit and even tried to kick with no avail. But the hold this person had on her was strong and unbreakable. The hood fell off of her attacker.

"Shadow?"

--

**A/N: Dun dun duuuun! And the plot takes yet another dramatic twist. Gotta love the cliffhangers. Well I hope you liked the chapter. I'm sorry it so long for me to update. This one should come faster. As I've said for the last seven chapters I'll try to update ASAP. **


	9. Sayonara, Shadow, the Hedgehog

Living In Oblivion

Living In Oblivion

Chapter 8

Amy looked up at Shadow in utter shock. He quickly went to pull his hood back over his face as if that would erase what Amy had just seen. "Why are you doing this?" she asked as he stood up and put Amy on her feet too.

He didn't seem to hear her, or he was ignoring her. His eyes almost looked blank. He didn't look like himself. Amy tried to elbow him and without blinking, he grabbed her arm. There was something wrong with him. "Shadow, what are you doing?" Amy asked. He started dragging her toward the lake and tossed her on the ground. Then he grabbed a bag.

Without even thinking Amy leaped to her feet and started to run. He grabbed her arm and brought her back to him. Then he opened the bag and pushed her inside. It was completely dark inside the sack. She started kicking and screaming for help. They were too far away from the train station for her calls to be heard but it was worth a shot. "Put me down!" She heard splashing as if they were in the water. Then she started rocking. _We must be on a boat _she thought.

Amy continued to scream and yell, but it wouldn't do any good now. All she could do was wait.

--

Sonic sat in the canoe behind Knuckles, and Tails flew behind them. That was a longer ride than he had expected. When the canoe hit the shore he leaped out and took off for Tailse's workshop. Tails wasn't far behind. The door was unlocked, and the light was off. Knuckles had followed them and was standing in the doorway. "I left her on the bed," he said.

Sonic turned on the light. She wasn't on the bed. He let out a string of colorful words and turned to Knuckles. "Why didn't you lock the door?"

Just as Knuckles was about to answer Tails shouted, "Look out there!" He was pointing toward the ocean. The trio hurried out the door and looked out toward the little boat that was taking off. "She might be in that boat."

Sonic and Knuckles took off for the canoe. Sonic beat Knuckles of coarse and hopped in. Knuckles wasn't too far behind. Tails had run inside his workshop and grabbed a pair of binoculars. Knuckles had already shoved off, and Sonic helped him start paddling. Tails ran back into his workshop, and a few seconds later came running out locking the door behind him. Sonic saw his friend jump over the railing that separated his workshop from the steep cliff that dropped off into the ocean. Then his tails started spinning like a propeller, and he was headed toward the speed boat.

The storm had calmed for the most part. It was still sprinkling rain, but the lighting and thunder had gone away. Tails headed toward the boat that was getting away. Knuckles and Sonic were both paddling as fast as they could, trying to catch up with it. Sonic and Knuckles caught up with Tails. "What did you see?" Sonic called.

"Whoever is in that boat has a bag that's moving," Tails yelled back to Sonic.

Tails sped up leaving Sonic and Knuckles behind. Eventually, he caught up with the boat and dropped down onto it. There wasn't any way Sonic and Knuckles were going to be able to keep up with it. Sonic could see Tails struggling with whoever was driving the boat. Their movements were quick, and it was fast on its feet. Suddenly, they both dropped out of view as if they had fallen.

"Knuckles we're going to have to paddle faster," Sonic said.

"There's no way we can catch up with it, even if we do paddle faster."

Unsure of what to do now, Sonic started to consider what good swimming after the boat would do. It would be faster than this stupid canoe. But he would have to get wet. He inhaled deeply and leaped into the water. "What are you doing?" Knuckles shouted.

"I've got to save them," he said swimming after the boat.

He kicked his feet fast as he did the freestyle stroke. He was right about being faster than the canoe, but there was no way he was going to be able to catch the speed boat. As he continued to swim he actually found himself getting tired. This wasn't anything like running. The water slowed him down and required him to use more muscles. Suddenly, a life preserver splashed in the water in front of him. He could see Tails standing on the boat looking down at him.

But Tails wasn't there for long. His attacker leaped on him and tackled him to the ground once again. Sonic grabbed the life preserver and followed the rope until he was riding directly behind the boat. He climbed it and jumped on ready for a fight. Tails was pinned to the ground. Sonic threw his weight on the figure on top of his friend and ripped the hood off the cloak. "Shadow?" he gasped.

Sonic noticed something different about Shadow. His eyes were empty and unfeeling. Almost like he was a robot. Shadow kicked Sonic off of him and jumped on him. Tails picked Shadow up off of Sonic and tried to throw him over the side. "Wait! Tails don't do that," Sonic said. "There's something wrong with him. I think something has control over him."

Tails let go and Shadow lashed out knocking the fox to the ground. Sonic got to his feet easily and continued to fight with Shadow. "Open the bag," Sonic said. Tails did as told and pulled out a pocket knife and sliced open the bag. Inside Amy lay curled up. She looked up at Tails and stood up. "What's going on?" she asked.

She glanced over at Sonic and Shadow fighting on the ground. Something suddenly came to Sonic's attention. "Tails, who's driving the boat?"

Tails looked at the wheel and noticed that no one was there. He instantly ran to the wheel and started steering. He had never driven a speed boat. Sonic rolled over onto Shadow and held him the ground. There was a strange watch-looking thing on his wrist. Sonic went to remove it and Shadow slapped his hands away. The black hedgehog managed to get his feet under Sonic and kicked him off.

Amy looked like she wasn't sure what to do. Shadow hoisted Sonic onto his feet, punched him, and threw him over the side of the boat. "Sonic! No!" Amy cried as she ran to the side of the boat and looked into the water. Shadow came up behind her and grabbed her. "Let me go!" she lashed out and elbowed him in the face. The blow made him stumble and he fell backward for a moment.

She grabbed a knife Shadow had left lying around. "Get back," she demanded.

He stood there with his hands up. "Tails! Sonic fell overboard!" Amy called.

He glanced backward. Amy didn't take her eyes off of Shadow and kept the knife pointed at him. "What now?" Shadow asked.

That was the first time she had heard him talk since he had kidnapped her. She wasn't sure what to do now. It looked so easy in the movies. Once someone had a weapon they had all the control. But somehow she didn't feel like she had control. She stepped forward. "Get against the wall," she commanded pointing toward the wall of the small cabin. Shadow backed up against the wall. "Now what?" he asked again.

"Just stand there," Amy said trying to make her voice sound threatening. "Tails. Can you see Sonic?" she asked.

Tails glanced behind them. "Knuckles is looking for him it looks like."

The boat started to turn around and Tails started on a coarse back toward the canoe that Knuckles was in. As Amy continued to hold the knife at Shadow she glanced to her side for a moment, and in that split second Shadow moved. He kicked the knife from her hand and leaped on her. He pinned her to the ground. Tails turned for a moment and saw what had happened. Since he was driving the boat there wasn't a lot he could do at the moment.

Shadow grabbed the knife and pulled Amy to her feet. In what seemed like under a second he had her back against him, and the knife to her throat. "Get away from the wheel fox boy," he demanded. "Or I kill her."

Tails obeyed and turned away from the wheel. "Shadow, what are you doing? This isn't like you," Amy said. He just brought the knife a little closer to her skin.

"Get against the side of the boat," he said his voice ringing with authority. Tails backed up against the side of the boat. Shadow approached him and stood in front of him unmoving. Without warning Shadow kicked the fox over the side of the boat.

"Tails! Amy whimpered. Shadow thrust her against the wall of the cabin and brought the sack closer to him with his foot. Then he realized it was cut open and would no longer work in keeping Amy in it. "Why do you want me?" she asked.

He ignored her. He brought her into the cabin and shoved her into his bedroom. Then he threw the door closed and locked it from the outside. Amy sat shocked on the floor. She had had control of everything until she had made the mistake of glancing away for less than a second. How could she be so foolish?

After surveying the room she concluded that she might be able to use something in the room to get out. She moved over to a small night stand and rummaged through the drawer. Down at the bottom of the pile of stuff in the drawer she found a knife. That might come in handy. She pulled it out and held it in her hand. Amy glanced at the door for a moment to see what kind of a lock she was dealing with.

It wasn't a very complicated lock. Even with her amateur skills she would probably be able to pick it with something small. Why did the door lock from the outside anyway? Probably so he could keep her locked away like this. But why was he doing this in the first place? Amy walked over to a small desk in the corner and looked around inside the drawers. This room was very small. But then again it was only a speed boat.

She ripped open a drawer that was stuck, spilling its contents all over the face of the desk. There was an ink pen, some paper clips, and a box of matches. What could those be for? Suddenly, the boat took an incredibly sharp turn, and Amy flew across the room and hit the wall. "Watch where you're going!" Amy cried not caring if he heard her or not.

Then the boat took another turn and she rolled across the floor and hit the desk. The items on top of the desk rolled of and fell on top of her. She grabbed a paperclip and started to unbend it. The boat took another sharp turn and she slid across the floor and into the twin sized bed. "Ouch," she mumbled rubbing her head where she hit it on the bed post.

With all the strength she could muster she fought against momentum and crawled to the door. Finally, the boat seemed to stop turning so violently, and she stood up. When she got to the door she was already done bending the paperclip into a straight piece of metal. She stuck it into the lock and listened for a click. After a minute of poking around inside the lock she found the release mechanism and pressed it. The door unlocked with a click. Unconsciously, she slipped the straight paperclip into her pocket. Quickly, she thrust the door open, knife in hand. Shadow turned at the sound and looked at her, expressionless.

She walked out, facing Shadow the whole way, and backed toward the deck. Then she realized a big flaw in her plan. Now she had nowhere to go. She should have waited until they reached land. Now she would be standing back here waiting. At least in the room she was safe. Then she heard a strange sound. It was almost like a second speed boat. Quickly, she glanced behind her and looked back at Shadow. He hadn't moved. He was still at the wheel steering the boat.

Behind her she had seen another speed boat in the distance. She wasn't sure who was in it but they were chasing this one. She started to consider jumping off of the boat. The people behind her could give her a lift back to land. But what if they were with Shadow? After a couple minutes of thinking she leaped over the side of the boat. However, she never felt a splash. She looked up and Shadow had hold of her leg. How had he moved so fast?! He hauled her back onto the boat and tossed her onto the deck. The knife flew across the deck and landed by the entrance of the room. "Stay," he commanded.

He turned away for a moment to grab something, and Amy took the opportunity to get up and try to escape once again. But he grabbed her arm without even looking up. He pulled her to the ground and flipped her onto her stomach. He pulled her hands behind her back and started to tie them. "Shadow what's wrong with you? I thought you were my friend!" she cried.

He grunted in response and flipped her back onto her back and tied her legs. Then he hoisted her into his arms, threw her back into the room, and locked it. Amy tried to sit up, but it was incredibly difficult with her limbs tied together. Finally, she made it into a sitting position but there wasn't a lot she could do without the use of her hands.

Amy scooted across the floor to the desk and looked at the matches and pen that had fallen onto the floor. She considered what she could use either of them for. The matches wouldn't do her much good unless she wanted to commit suicide. If she could get into the other drawers she might be able to find something that could help her.

Some of the drawers had knobs and others had handles. She tried to get her foot out of her shoe. No luck. Then she used her other foot to hold the shoe in place while she pulled her foot out. It worked this time and she stuck her foot into the handle of one of the lower drawers and pulled the drawer out. She scooted closer to get a look at what it contained. Inside, she saw a bunch of papers. She opened the drawer next to it with her foot also and looked inside. There were office supplies inside. A stapler, paperclips, pens, tape, and… a letter opener!

Amy turned herself so she was facing it backward and got on her knees. She reached inside with her hands and pulled out the letter opener. Then she turned her hands so the letter opener was pressed against the rope that bound her wrists together. It was incredibly uncomfortable, but she managed to start rubbing the blade against the rope. It was a very slow and gradual process. The letter opener wasn't very sharp but it was all she had.

After what felt like ten minutes the boat took another one of those sharp turns and Amy rolled across the floor with the letter opener in her hands. She accidentally cut her hand. "Ouch," she whimpered.

Blood dripped onto the floor. The boat turned in the other direction and she rolled across the floor in the opposite direction. This time she managed not to cut herself. Now she was in the corner by the door. She continued to cut the rope and finally she felt it loosen. With one more cut she had it off and it fell to the floor. "Yes!" she whispered in celebration.

Now she went and began cutting the rope that held her legs together. This wouldn't take nearly as much time now that she could see what she was doing. The rope around her ankles slackened and fell to the floor. Amy stood up and stretched. She examined the cut on her hand and decided it wasn't a bad cut. Before she did anything else she slipped on the shoe she had taken off. Now for the escape.

She headed back to the desk and picked up the matches. Her only weapon. She couldn't very well threaten Shadow with a letter opener. At least it could cut through rope. She put it back onto the desk and grabbed the matches off the floor. Once again she grabbed a paperclip out of the desk drawer and straightened it out.

It didn't take as long for her to unlock the door this time. It was now or never. She thrust the door open once again and almost stepped on the knife that was still sitting by the door, from when Shadow had knocked it out of her hands. He turned at the sound and went to grab her. She picked up the knife and shoved it at him. "Get back!" she cried. She backed up and looked at him. It was then that she noticed a strange watch like thing on his wrist.

The boat was getting close to land she noticed. Maybe if she jumped she could get to land. Shadow pulled out another knife. Where did he get that? Amy backed up and moved a wooden crate in his path with her foot. He suddenly looked confused. She didn't want to hurt him, but at the same time she didn't want him to hurt her. She pulled out the matches and lit one. Shadow suddenly looked really nervous. "No, don't do that," he begged.

She backed up and tossed it on the crate. It exploded as she leapt off of the boat. Gun powder. There had been gun powder in the crate. She had only meant to create a diversion while she escaped. The whole boat was on fire and it began to blow up. Amy swam away from the boat and watched it burn. She started for the land and only turned back once, watching the boat sink with Shadow still on it. What had she done?

Her eyes began to water and tears slipped from her eyes. She turned back and swam to shore. As she walked up onto the beach she collapsed on the warm sand feeling defeated. Sure she had escaped, but she had killed someone. The knife was still in her hand, and she dropped it like it was on fire. She felt exhausted and guilty. How could she do something like that?

But she didn't know the crate was filled with gun powder. She tried to justify her actions with that. It helped. But not enough. She curled up in the sand.

She realized how tired she actually was. Within seconds she was out like a light.

--

**A/N: I hope this chapter was interesting enough. I thought it would be a good idea to add some action. Well keep your eye out for the next chapter. I'll try to get it up ASAP. The update shouldn't take too long but you never know.**


	10. Metal Shadow

Living In Oblivion

Living In Oblivion

Chapter 9

Sonic could see smoke and fire in the distance. Something had exploded. Tails handed him a pair of binoculars with a sorrowful expression on his face. Shadow's speed boat was on fire, and black smoke was rising up from it. "No," he said softly. He looked again.

"No!" he cried. Tails put his hand on Sonic's shoulder.

They had lost Shadow's speed boat while they were chasing him. They had chased him for hours, but somehow he had managed to shake them. After they lost him in the canoe they had turned around and borrowed a speed boat from one of Knucklese's friends. Sonic was standing on the edge of the speed boat, looking through binoculars at the burning boat in the distance.

Amy had been on the boat. Now she was probably burning to death. What was wrong with Shadow? How could he do that to her? She was so innocent.

Sonic suddenly felt hatred toward Shadow. He killed the girl he loved. How could she have lasted through a blast like that? Knuckles started in that direction. They could look for the remains. But that wouldn't help Sonic's breaking heart.

--

It wasn't until she woke up a little while later that she realized that she had actually fallen asleep. She could smell fire. And hear it too. She opened her eyes and saw that she was still lying on the beach where she had collapsed. Then she noticed Shadow sitting not too far away from her. Simultaneously, she felt joy and fear. She was overjoyed that she hadn't killed him, but he was probably going to hurt her in a second. Instantly, she sat up and reached for the knife. Only it wasn't there.

"It's ok Amy. I'm not going to hurt you," he said gently.

"What?" she asked not sure she heard him right.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"What?" she asked again.

"I was under mind control," he said raising his wrist to where she could see the watch device. It was broken and partially melted.

"Mind control?"

"Eggman did it."

"How did he catch you? You're like Sonic. It's not easy to catch you guys."

"He lured me into his base and caught me. He has Rouge hostage."

For Amy all the pieces were falling into place. But why did Shadow capture Amy? "So why did you capture me and only me?"

"Eggman wanted you as bait for Sonic."

That sure sounded familiar. Didn't Eggman ever come up with new ideas other than capture Amy and use her to get Sonic? "So he's trying to catch everyone that opposes him? That really doesn't sound like him. It's not very tactful, but whatever. Where are we anyway?" she asked.

"The island where Eggman's base is."

_Another _island? How many were there around here anyway?! "What happened to Sonic?" she asked.

"They headed back to land and got a speed boat of their own. They tried to follow me, but I lost them. Now we could really use them though," he grunted.

This was a really strange experience. She had never actually sat down and talked with Shadow. He didn't seem to be filled with angst at the moment. He seemed frustrated though. Then she remembered he was trying to save Rouge, and she was still in trouble. "Should we go look for Rouge?" she asked.

"It's late. You should probably sleep."

"I've been asleep for hours. I'm fine now," she said as she glanced up into the nighttime sky.

"I guess. But I really don't want to have to save you if you get captured. I've got Rouge to worry about. Just stay here."

"I escaped from you didn't I? I can take care of myself." Then she paused for a moment. "How did he catch her anyway?"

"He tricked her. She can never resist a good deal when it comes to jewelry. Even if it does get her into trouble."

"Let's go then," she said.

--

When Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails arrived at the remains of the sunken boat there wasn't anything left to look for. Everything had sunk. Knuckles put his hand in the water and ran it through the water as if that would help him see the bottom. Sonic glanced at Tails. "Buddy, could I ask you for a favor?" he asked.

"Anything," Tails said trying to cheer up his best friend.

"Could you swim down there and make sure her body is down there?"

Tails was about to ask if it would even be down there due to the explosion. He wasn't sure if bones could survive fiery explosions. But he hopped in the water anyway. He took a deep breath and swam under water. Sonic could see his figure under the water. He searched through the boat. What was left of it, anyway.

He saw bubbles come up from disturbed air pockets. Then Tails came up. "I don't see any bones Sonic. I'm not even sure she was on the boat when it blew up."

Tails thought he saw a glint of hope flicker in Sonic's eyes for a short moment. Then it passed. "Thanks Tails."

Knuckles had stopped the boat for a moment and came and joined them. "What if she escaped and is on that island?" he asked, pointing to the island not too far from where they were.

"I guess we could check it out. It couldn't hurt. But I'm not getting my hopes up."

Knuckles returned to the wheel and started for the island. "Land ho!" he called jokingly trying to lighten the mood as much as he could.

--

Amy looked down unhappily at her shoes. They were ruined that was for sure. She hadn't been home in what seemed like forever. And she hadn't seen Chloe or Simon in quite a while either. Suddenly, she remembered calling Chloe and the cops. They were probably searching for her. Not that they'd even think to come out here and look. They were probably searching the forest in the Mystic Ruins for a corpse.

Shadow was leading the way to the secret lair. When they arrived she looked at the massive establishment. It was HUGE! It was camouflaged with green paint and along with leaves and branches. It matched the surrounding forest. When they got close she could see tons of security cameras. This place sure was secure.

Shadow turned to her and put his finger to his lips in a 'shhhh'. Then he grabbed her arm roughly and dragged her in front of the camera. "What are you doing?" she asked. "The cam-

He put his hand over her mouth. He turned to her so the camera couldn't see his face. "I'm bringing you to see Eggman. He wishes to speak with you," he said. He winked. Now she understood. He was pretending like he was still under the mind control. Eggman would think he was still carrying out his order. He dragged her around the building and they got to the entrance. A camera turned to him and he looked up at it. "Doctor Eggman. I've brought her here," he said.

A moment later the metallic doors slid open. Robots greeted them at the door ready to take Amy away. Amy didn't even see Shadow move. One moment he was standing next to her, and the next he had taken out all of the surrounding robots. "We don't have much time now before the doc realizes what's happened. We need to hurry," Shadow informed her.

Amy nodded in agreement. He grabbed her arm and led her through the long winding halls as if he'd lived here since he was little. He knew exactly where he was going. Suddenly, an alarm sounded and Shadow picked up the pace. It wasn't long before they arrived in what looked like a prison. It was a long, _long _hallway. Shadow sped down the hall still dragging Amy behind him and stopped at a cell.

Rouge was sitting on the floor her wrists shackled to the wall by chains in one of the cells. "Shadow?" she asked.

"Cover your eyes. Both of you," he said. "Chaos spear!" he shouted. A yellow ray of light burst the bars apart and he hurried inside letting go of Amy's hand for a second. He looked at the chains. "Where are the keys?" he asked Rouge.

The alarms were beginning to get annoying. It wouldn't be long now before robots burst inside the room ready for capture.

"Please hurry Shadow," Amy said.

He grunted angrily. "I don't know," Rouge answered. Shadow looked unhappy. Amy didn't like seeing him not having control of the situation. When he had control she was safe. Right now she wasn't feeling so safe.

Amy shoved her hands into her jean pockets. A nervous action. There was something inside. A paperclip! She didn't remember putting one inside her pocket but she must have when she escaped from Shadow's room.

"Move!" Amy commanded.

Shadow looked at her as if she had spoken some other language. She shoved him out of the way and thrust the already straightened out paperclip into the lock. She moved it around. She would have to be faster than on the boat. She didn't have ANY time to spare this time. "Cover me," she said. As if on cue the robots burst in through the door Amy and Shadow had entered. Amy got the first one unlocked and Rouge's hand fell limp into her lap.

Shadow started attacking and dismembering the robots. For now things were under control. Amy put the paper clip into the second lock. These were harder to unlock than the one on the door but with all the practice she had gotten in the last twenty-four hours she was becoming quite good at it. This one was taking longer. She couldn't find the release. Half a minute later she found it and managed to press it. The shackle fell to the floor and Rouge was free.

The bat stood up and stretched. "No 'thank you Amy'?" the pink hedgehog asked in an offended manner.

Rouge groaned. "Thanks," she said. Her tone was ungrateful.

"Next time I won't help you then," Amy said.

"Whatever," the bat said dismissing the conversation. Shadow was quite busy. The two girls joined him in the fight. Amy took one of the broken bars and started smashing robots left and right and Rouge just used the sheer power of her legs to kick them apart. It worked too. The three continued to fight. The door on the other side of the hall opened suddenly and more robots came rushing in.

"Wonderful," Rouge said sarcastically.

"Rouge take Amy and get out of here!" Shadow called.

Rouge grabbed Amy by the waist and hoisted her into the air. Amy's legs weren't touching the ground anymore and neither were Rouge's. They flew over the robots and lowered a tiny bit to get through the doorway. Then Rouge got higher so the robots couldn't reach them. Once they got passed all the robots Rouge dropped to the floor and let go of Amy. "Come on," she said. Amy followed Rouge through the halls. She didn't seem to know them as well as Shadow because they kept running into dead ends.

Just as they got to the door something stepped in front of Rouge and knocked her backward, which in turn brought Amy to the ground also. The two girls looked up at the robot. Amy let out a gasp. This robot looked quite similar to Metal Sonic. Only it was a replica of Shadow. Metal Shadow. Rouge looked as stunned as Amy felt. Rouge tried to back away, but the robot stepped forward and put its foot on her boot. She couldn't scoot back anymore.

Amy moved quickly and did a backward summersault and landed on her feet. She didn't know she was capable of doing that. "Let her go," Amy said. She was still holding the bar from the cell room. The robot took that as a challenge, and it lunged at her like lightning. She blocked it with the bar. Then she realized its metal hand, or claw, had hold of her bar. It ripped it away from her and smacked her hard with it. She went tumbling to the ground.

By this time Rouge had already gotten up and kicked the robot. It was a hefty kick and it sent the robot sprawling on the floor. Rouge grabbed Amy and hurried out the door. Quickly, ascended into the air with Amy. There was no way that Shadow robot could fly. She had just gotten to the height of the building when she saw the robot standing below. Rouge set Amy down on the roof which was incredibly high. They looked down and saw the bottom of Metal Shadow's shoes shoot a flame out. He started lifting off the ground.

Rouge let out a not so nice word and grabbed Amy. She started running across the roof as fast as she could. Where was Shadow when you needed him? The robot was on the roof in a matter of seconds and started after them at incredible speeds. Rouge grabbed Amy's wrist and jumped off of the building. The robot reached out and tried to grab them. Rouge opened her wings only they weren't flying. They were falling. Rouge looked beat, and she probably was. She was trying to fly only they weren't going up.

Her wings slowed them down enough to keep them from dying once they hit the ground, but it still hurt. Both girls landed in the brush below and rolled down the mild hill they landed on. Amy landed in a thorny bush at the bottom of the hill and found that her jeans were snagged on a branch. She couldn't move.

After a quick survey of the area she spotted Rouge. She was unconscious and lying in another bush about three meters away. It was dark so maybe they had a chance that Metal Shadow wouldn't find them. She heard him hover down from the roof and land gently on the ground. She heard twigs snapping and they were getting closer. She held her breath. Seconds passed as she waited for him to find her. Only he didn't. He found Rouge instead.

She was surprised he didn't grab her too. Didn't he have some kind of infrared technology? Apparently not because he didn't find Amy. He picked up Rouge and started back for the base. She let out her breath once he was gone. She tried to get up but couldn't get one of her legs to move. It was still suck to a branch. She squirmed to get free. But she wasn't in a position where she could easily grab the branch and pull it out of her jeans. There was going to be a big hole in the leg of her pants once she got free. She supposed she could just rip them but she really didn't want to do that.

She started struggling and accidentally smacked her head against something hard. Really hard. Harder than a tree. She turned her head to see what she hit her head on. A rock. Oops. Suddenly, she felt warm blood oozing out of the scab that was already on the back of her head. A ringing filled her ears and her vision started to cloud. _Nighty night ._Andshe was out cold.

--

**A/N: Have a little more faith in Shadow. You know he's nearly indestructible. So see? I didn't kill Shadow after all. I never planned to kill him. So you guys don't have to worry about him. I hope you liked this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this one. I'll try to update soon. So keep your eyes out for the next chapter. **

**I'd also like to take a moment and thank all my readers. Especially the ones that review. It really appreciate it. More than you know. I'd also like to especially thank: Saint of Me,** **-Insert-Smiley-Face-, Dark n' Devious, shadowsaver, Hero Memory, and AnimeBabe1031 for all of your continued support. It means so much to me to see the same people following the story. I also thank all my other readers that take the time to review. Thanks so much!! :D **


	11. Rekindled Love

Living In Oblivion

Living In Oblivion

Chapter 10

"Would you just shut up?! She's not here!"

"She has to be. There weren't any bones in the water when Tails checked!"

Amy heard people arguing. Where was it coming from? She tried to open her eyes but she felt too tired.

"If she was here we would have found her!" Amy recognized the voices but was too out of it to put a finger on it.

"Would you stop feeling sorry for yourself? It's getting really old!" They were getting closer. Maybe if she just-

"Would you two stop?! We've got enough of a problem on our hands without you two fighting!" a third voice yelled.

Suddenly, the voices seemed to be getting further away. She groaned and unearthly sounding groan. It sounded like someone was dying. "Hello?" the first voice said.

Amy didn't have the strength to do anything but let out another groan. This one didn't sound as horrible. She heard bushes being moved and pushed aside. Amy glanced up into the darkness. Her back was on the ground but her right leg was still stuck because of a branch that was stuck in her jeans. Her left leg was crossed over her right in a very awkward and uncomfortable position. Her right leg had fallen asleep and the back of her head was sore.

She blinked because suddenly someone was hovering over her. "What the- Amy!" a happy voice exclaimed. He crouched down beside her. It was none other than Sonic. Tails and Knuckles were standing over her looking down at her.

"Told you she wasn't dead," Knuckles said.

"Would you shut up already?" Sonic snapped as he worked to get Amy's pant leg loose. "Are you ok?" he asked her.

"My head hurts," she mumbled. Sonic grabbed her leg and pulled it away from the branch in a lightning quick motion. Amy heard a rip. _Aw man. Now I'm definitely going to have to buy a new pair of jeans. _Not that she was planning on wearing these ever again anyway.

Sonic gently set her leg on the ground. "Can you get up?" he asked.

Amy tried to sit up and found herself dizzy. Sonic grabbed Amy's hand and helped her up. When she nearly fell over he grabbed her upper arm to steady her. She looked at him. He noticed this time there was something different about the way she was looking at him. There was more emotion. She smiled. "Thanks," she said weakly. She was considering kissing him when she felt an intense pain in the back of her head.

She put her hand behind her head and felt fresh blood. Sonic reached out and moved her hand and put his in its place. He felt the warm blood. "We need to clean that up," he said. He glanced at Knuckles and Tails. They shrugged.

"What do you want us to do? It's not like we have a first aid kit here," Tails said.

"Maybe in the boat," Sonic suggested.

Tails moved so he could see the wound. "It doesn't look that bad. Just grab a leaf and apply some pressure."

Sonic looked around and grabbed a large leaf. It would have to do for now. He took the leaf and dabbed it to her head. "I'm sorry if this hurts," he said. Amy gasped at the pain, but then it started to fade. He wiped up the blood and applied pressure to it just as Tails had said.

"I can hold it," Amy offered.

"Sorry," Sonic said quickly. She noticed the affectionate way he was looking at her. Amy put her hand to the back of her head, and Sonic moved his hand. She held the leaf to her head. It was really awkward with Knuckles and Tails standing there. They seemed to think so too.

"We'll meet you over there," Knuckles said after he cleared his throat.

Tails and Knuckles walked to the spot where he had pointed to. Sonic looked at Amy. "What happened?" he asked.

Amy turned and looked at what looked like a rock with vines crawling up its surface, "It's a long story."

Amy had waited all her life for Sonic to feel this way about her. Her insides were singing praises. There was a mixture of concern and desire in his eyes. Both emotions seemed to be fighting each other. Amy suddenly grabbed his shoulders and pulled him to her. She kissed him almost desperately. She had wanted to do this for so long. At first he didn't do anything. The surprise faded and he kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

Amy felt like fireworks were going off and she tingled all over her body. She'd waited her whole life for this moment. And now that her memories were back it made the kiss better than the one of the beach. He kissed her harder and deeper and then pulled away. He leaned his forehead against hers. "You remember," he whispered. It wasn't a question.

She nodded slightly so she didn't knock her head against his. "Can we hurry it up guys? We don't have all day. Or in this case night," they heard Tails say. Amy let go of Sonic and backed up. He grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her to him for one more kiss. This one wasn't nearly as long as the first one but it contained the same amount of passion.

Then he let go of her and they walked through the bushes toward their friends. "Eggman's base is right over there," Amy said and pointed. "Shadow and Rouge are inside. We have to save them."

"But Shadow tried to kill you!" Sonic shouted.

"He was under mind control. Eggman had control over everything he did. It wasn't his fault. But he's back to normal now."

Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails all exchanged glances. "Let's save them. We can't just leave them," Tails said.

"You're right," Sonic said. "You guys ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Knuckles said in a low tone.

The four of them headed for the side of the base. "How are we supposed to get in?" Tails asked noticing a camera up on top of the building.

Sonic pointed to a window up near the roof. Black bars covered the window so no one could get in. Not that that was going to stop them. "Knuckles, would you do the honors?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles took the opportunity to show off and dug his knuckles into the side of the building. He climbed up to the window and grabbed hold of the bars. He was hanging off the side of the building and started to pry the bars apart. Slowly, but surely the bars moved apart. Finally, there was a gap big enough for someone to fit through. Then he slid the pane of glass out of the window and dropped it on the ground. It shattered. "What are you trying to do? Get us caught?!" Sonic snapped.

Knuckles hushed him and slid inside the window. Before anyone else entered Sonic kissed Amy lightly on the lips. Tails gagged and turned away. "Let me know before you guys do any of that gross kissy stuff ok?" he said.

They broke apart and Tails flew Amy up to the window. She slid in and landed on the hard floor. Then Tails flew Sonic up to the window and he slid inside also. Somehow they had gone undetected. Sonic lead the way down the hall even though he had no idea where they were going. "Turn left right there," Amy said and pointed.

Sonic turned and so did the trio behind him. Down that hall there was a door on the left that Amy recognized as the dungeon room. "Right there," she said.

He glanced at her and opened the door. She was right. There was the same hallway that she had been in earlier. They started down the hall and looked in all of the cells. They were all empty. "Where are they?" Tails asked looking around again.

"This is the room we were in earlier. We found Rouge in here. He must have moved them," she said.

"What if they escaped?" Sonic asked.

Amy hadn't considered that. "Then Shadow would have come looking for me," she said.

"After what he did to you? I doubt it," he said.

"I already told you he was under mind control!"

"Let's just find them ok? I don't want to argue with you."

The four of them all turned back and headed out the door. "This place is huge, let's split up," Sonic said. "Knuckles, you go with Tails. I'll stay with Amy," he said.

Knuckles looked like he was about to make a comment about Sonic and Amy, but he didn't. Knuckles and Tails headed in the other direction than Sonic and Amy. She followed Sonic down the hall. After about five minutes of walking down the same hall they turned. When they came to a door they always checked it. Most of the time they were locked but the ones that were open didn't give them any clue as to where Rouge and Shadow could be.

Ten minutes of searching, and they finally came across a door that was different from all the others. It had two sliding, metal doors. Sonic looked at the key pad. He had no idea what the password could be. "Move aside Amy," he said and gently moved her away. She watched him start spinning, and he flew violently and quickly into the door. Surprisingly, it broke open and he was inside. Amy followed him in. Rouge was in there. She was tied to a chair. But she was also unconscious.

They surveyed the room and realized that Shadow was shackled to the wall. "Shadow!" Amy cried.

"Amy. Stay away from him," Sonic said. Good thing he held her back too. Because at that moment she noticed Metal Shadow hiding in the shadows like an animal waiting for its prey. There was something about Sonic that seemed uneasy. Usually he was so confident. Maybe it was the fact that this thing had actually managed to catch Shadow. "Amy, go get Knuckles and Tails. Don't stop for anything. Go!" he commanded.

Without question she obeyed and took off out of the room. She didn't know if the robot would follow or not. Sonic wouldn't let it as long as he could. She was sprinting down the hall at high speeds. Not quite as fast as Sonic, but she was still pretty fast. She wasn't even sure where to start looking. She headed in the direction she had seen her two friends take off. Nervously, she glanced around as she ran.

For some reason she was expecting something to jump out at her. What was the worst that could happen? She could run into Eggman. But she could take care of him easily. But then again Metal Shadow could jump out at any moment. Maybe he got away from Sonic. Not likely but it was still possible. She had seen how fast the robot could move. Finally, she found Tails and Knuckles.

"You guys!" she cried as she ran up to them, "Sonic needs your help! Follow me!" She started running down the hall and turned at all the right places. It wasn't long until they were back at the room that Sonic had been in. The trio of friends hurried in. Sonic was fighting with Metal Shadow. As could be expected.

Metal Shadow grabbed a hold of Sonic's arm and threw him against the wall, over and over. Knuckles and Tails immediately jumped into action. Amy took the opportunity to go release Shadow. He was looking at her. "What happened? I thought you had him under control," she said to him.

A wounded look crossed Shadow's face. His pride had obviously taken a serious beating. He was the Ultimate Life Form and had been beaten by a robot. But then again the robot was designed to be just like him. Just like Metal Sonic. "Where's the key?" she asked.

"I don't know," Shadow said.

She glanced around the room. Her gaze stopped on the fight for a moment. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails had the upper hand for the moment. Amy pulled the paper clip from earlier out of her pocket again. "I'm getting really good at this. Maybe I can go pro," she said as she worked on picking the lock in the shackles. She was only trying to lighten the mood but Shadow didn't even smile. He still had a defeated expression on his face.

Amy heard the click of the first lock giving way and started on the second. As she was doing this something was hurled across the room and slammed into her. Tails. A second later she was on the ground with Tails lying next to her. "Sorry," he said and hopped back to his feet and helped her up.

"No problem," she said. She went back to Shadow's shackles. Finally, his arms were free and she worked on the ones that were locked around his ankles. A little while later he was free. Without hesitation he went to help Sonic. Four against one. They had a pretty good advantage. Right?

Amy went to Rouge and untied her. However, the bat was still unconscious. "Come on Rouge. Wake up!" she said as she shook her. If only she had some water. The bat's unconscious, limp body fell to the floor with a thud. Ouch.

Just then there was an explosion. Both her and Rouge were hurled away from the doorway and flew outside. The entire wall was gone. The whole room was probably gone. But she wouldn't be able to tell until the smoke cleared. Amy laid on the ground recovering from the shock when she noticed Rouge was bleeding. Amy whispered a swear word and rolled over onto her side.

Pain ran through her body. The blow had obviously hurt her too, but at least she wasn't bleeding. Quickly, Amy grabbed a large leaf off of a tree nearby and put it on Rouge's wound. The bleeding seemed to slow when she applied some pressure to the bat's side.

Amy turned so she could see the base and looked up at the room. The smoke had cleared. And the robot was still there, fully functioning. She couldn't see who else was there. She thought she saw Knuckles still fighting. When Rouge's side quit bleeding she hurried back to the building and ran inside the ruins of the room. Smoke lifted off the burned and singed pieces of metal and other garbage. Metal was burned and laying in piles. It really didn't smell good. She wasn't sure what had happened. A bomb must have gone off.

Amy climbed over a pile and looked to see what was going on. Knuckles and Tails were trying to single handedly take on Metal Shadow. Then she noticed Sonic and Shadow. They were both unconscious. Or even worse, dead. Amy's heart sped up and she hurried over to them. First she dragged them away from the battle. Out in the hall wasn't much better. It had been hit by the explosion also.

Shadow was still breathing thankfully. So she didn't have to check for a pulse. Amy checked for Sonic's pulse. It was there. It was very faint but it was there. He was still alive. Amy pulled him into her lap and laid his back on her thighs so she could look him over. Something hard and sharp brushed her leg. She flipped him onto his stomach and gasped. In his back was a piece of metal.

Amy gasped. Sonic was going to bleed to death. Amy was so sure.

--

**A/N: Things are finally heating up and getting dramatic. Hope you liked the chapter. I'm not sure how many more there are going to be. Well keep your eye out for the next chapter. I'm going to start working on it and hopefully it'll be up pretty soon. No guarantees though. I've been really busy lately. But I'll try to post soon.**


	12. Have no fear! Amy Rose is here!

Living In Oblivion

Living In Oblivion

Chapter 11

Amy glanced down at Sonic's unconscious body. Fear gripped her violently and she noticed she started to tremble. Blood dripped onto the floor and began to puddle beneath her legs. After quickly evaluating her options she remembered hearing Tails mention something about a first aid kit on the boat they arrived in.

Without a second thought Amy laid Sonic down on his side and jumped up in a hurry. Amy sprinted toward the trees that blocked her path to the boat. She could only hope that they had left it on this side of the island.

Maneuvering her way through the trees at high speeds, she could hear a soft sloshing in the distance. Hope restored itself, and she ran even harder. That could only be the sound of the boat in the water. It wasn't long before she could see the shadow of the speed boat in the distance. Picking up her pace once again, she darted across the remainder of the land that separated her from the boat.

She launched herself onto the boat and nearly fell as she landed. Quickly, Amy righted herself and hurried into the small cabin. Her eyes went straight to the white container with a red cross on the front. She snatched it up and flew out of the cabin and out onto the deck. The darkness made it difficult to see but she knew approximately where she had to go.

The determined hedgehog jumped off the boat in one leap and took off through the trees. A few moments later she was back to the spot where she had left her friends. Her gaze fell on Sonic who was still out cold. She pushed herself hard and ran to his side. Finally, she was kneeling at his side. She checked for his pulse and found that it was even fainter than before. She held her fingers at his wrist for a couple more seconds and the pulse disappeared.

Immediately, she took action and laid him on his back. "Don't you dare leave me Sonic!" she cried. She started pressing down on his chest hard and fast. "Come on Sonic!" she cried on the verge of tears.

After thirty fast compressions she tilted his head back and held his nose as she preformed mouth to mouth. Then she went back to pumping his chest. "Don't die! If you love me you won't leave me!" she cried desperately.

Thirty compressions later she went back to his mouth and gave him another kiss of life. Then it was straight back to his chest. Everyone else was busy, but she knew they could hear her yelling. Tears spilled out of her eyes and spattered onto Sonic's body as she continued to pump his chest. A sob escaped her lips. "Sonic, don't leave me," she pleaded quietly. "I love you."

A couple compressions later she felt something thump under her hands. And then there was another. And another. Slow and faint but it was there.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she cried excitedly. She turned him on his side and slid the chunk of metal out of his back. Blood filled the wound and spilled onto the floor. Amy thrust open the first aid kit and grabbed the gauze and bandages. If she could just get the bleeding to stop.

Quickly, she wrapped the gauze around his torso over and over until the bleeding was completely covered. She pulled it tight and pressed on the wound. "I love you," she whispered in his ear as she pressed firmly on his back. Once again she checked for a pulse. Thankfully, it was there. His chest was also rising and falling slightly as he breathed. It was slow and labored, but he was breathing nonetheless. Amy let out a sigh of relief.

Without letting up on the pressure she was applying to his back she glanced up to see how her friends were holding up. Rouge had come around and was helping Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow fight Metal Shadow. Four against one. There was a definite advantage now.

Amy released his back and waited to see if the blood started to bleed through the gauze. It didn't appear to be doing that. She checked for any leaks or dripping and there didn't appear to be any. She kissed him on the cheek. If there was anything she feared more than her own death, it was Sonic's. If he died there wouldn't be much point to her living.

Everything seemed to be going well until Amy felt herself being yanked up off the floor. She struggled, but found a knife resting underneath her chin and up against the skin of her throat. This was all too familiar of a feeling. "If you guys want her to live you're going to leave Metal Shadow alone," a booming voice announced. Eggman!

He moved forward shoving her forward with him until they were a little closer to her group of friends that had been fighting Metal Shadow. They had all stopped and were all staring at Amy and Eggman. Shock consumed all of their faces. Even Shadow's which was incredibly rare. "That's right. Back away from him," the mad doctor said.

"Doc, if _you_ want to live you'd better let her go. Or I'll gladly shove this sharp piece of metal through your spine," an angry voice threatened from behind Dr. Eggman. Amy knew it was Sonic's voice. Happiness mixed with her fear and combined to make a really strange emotion.

Eggman seemed to be deliberating on what his next move would be. The mad doctor had been foolish to put himself out in the open like this. The knife dropped from her throat, and he threw her forward and away from him. Sonic backed off knowing Eggman was very unpredictable at the moment. The scientist had a crazed expression on his face. Eggman looked at Sonic and obviously noticed the gauze wrapped around him like a towel.

Amy jumped and kicked Eggman from behind and knocked him onto the floor. The knife flew from his hands and spun across the floor. For once things seemed to be going her way. Sonic crouched down and picked up the knife so he didn't have to bend over and possibly reopen his cut. He looked at Amy and she could see his smile shining in the moonlight.

With everyone's attention focused on Sonic, Shadow took the opportunity to attack Metal Shadow. Rouge joined him and when he tackled the robot to the floor Rouge kicked the evil being's head with more force than Amy had thought was possible. The head snapped right off and rolled across the floor. Wires sparking and the red eyes went blank. "Take's care of that," Rouge said casually.

Shadow grunted approvingly. Sonic looked down at Dr. Eggman. "Looks like you lost again. Is there anything you'd like to say before we haul you off to a high security prison? There are a lot of people looking for you Doc, you know that?"

"Go to-

"Keep the language G-rated Doc. Anyway, we need a volunteer to turn our good friend in," Sonic said as he glanced at his friends.

Shadow and Rouge volunteered to do the honors. Shadow hoisted the overweight man to his feet and dragged him away with Rouge following closely behind. Who knew what their plan was but at the moment it didn't matter. Not to Amy anyway. All she cared about was that her true love was standing right here with her.

She approached him cautiously afraid of undoing all her hard work. Sonic turned and looked at her. He smiled. "Nice work," he said patting his wrapped up torso.

"I-

She started. She swallowed trying to hold back a sob. "I was so scared," she said shakily, finally letting the shock of everything that had happened sink in. "I thought for sure you were… gone."

"How could I leave someone as sweet and beautiful as you?" he asked taking a step toward her. Knuckles and Tails took this as a cue to find some other place to be.

"I love you," Amy whispered afraid that if she spoke any louder her voice would crack. Sonic covered the rest of the distance between them in a step and took her in his arms. He held her face delicately as if it were made of porcelain and kissed her lips. The kiss deepened and Amy wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. Without breaking the kiss he moved his hands to her waist and pulled her body against his. She could feel the stiffness of the gauze around his stomach, but she didn't care. All that mattered was that she was finally with Sonic. After years of hard work and persistence she had finally won him over. He was all hers. Finally.

--

Later that night…

Amy was laying on the cot in the cabin fast asleep. As soon as they had started on their trip back to Station Square Amy had crashed. She had to be exhausted. Sonic was. But he couldn't sleep yet. Not until he knew she was completely safe. Knuckles and Tails were taking turns driving the boat while he watched over his sleeping girlfriend. His true love. The only girl he'd ever cared about this much. Never would he have guessed before he met Amy that he could love someone this much.

The moonlight shone down on her face as she slept. He couldn't remember being happier than he was right now.

When they finally arrived in Station Square he picked up Amy's sleeping form. His back was still kind of sore and stiff, but he would be able to get her to a bed. "Thanks again you guys. You're the best buds a guy could have," Sonic said as he faced Tails and Knuckles.

"You know we'd do anything for you," Tails said.

"Speak for yourself," Knuckles said.

Sonic didn't say anything. He carried Amy to his apartment. He didn't have the key to Amy's old apartment, so she would just have to stay at his place for the night. When he got inside he gently laid her down on his bed and laid a blanket over her. Tenderly, he kissed her forehead. "I love you so much Amy Rose. Sleep well my love," he said as he ran his hand softly over her hair.

--

The next morning…

Amy woke up when the sun peaked through the blinds and crawled onto her face. She stretched and yawned after she opened her eyes and sat up. Over on a couch in front of the television she could see Sonic sprawled out on the couch. He was snoring softly. When she sat up she felt a little jolt of pain run throughout her body.

Amy looked down at herself to find that she was still wearing the ripped pair of jeans and her shirt which wasn't really a shirt anymore, more like cloth that was covering parts of her torso. Quietly, she stood up and moved to a mirror sitting on his dresser. A scream almost escaped her lips when she saw her reflection. Her hair was an absolute disaster, spots of dried blood littered her face, and her eyes were red and bloodshot. Not bad considering what she had gone through, but how could anyone look at her?

About a minute later she was heading into the bathroom to take a shower. She really didn't want Sonic to see her until she'd cleaned up at least a little. The warm water felt heavenly on her skin. The drain was clogged with dead skin, hair, and dried blood when she finished cleaning herself. _Ewwwww, _she thought as she lifted the removable part of the drain out of the shower and dumped everything that was on top into a nearby garbage can.

A moment later she wrapped herself up in a towel and moved to the mirror. It wasn't as horrific as the first time, but she still wasn't completely satisfied. However, the only way she was going to get rid of those scabs on her face would be time. Her hair was clean though. And she had gotten the dirt off of her skin. Just as she was going to drop her towel and put back on her soiled clothes the door opened.

Sonic, oblivious to the fact that she had just gotten out of the shower, completely opened the door and was about to enter until he saw Amy wrapped up in a towel in his bathroom. He stared for about two seconds and closed the door as he stepped back outside. "Sorry!" he called from the outside as if that would undo the awkward quality of the moment

Amy feeling the blush burning in her cheeks changed back into her clothing hastily. When she walked out Sonic was sitting on the couch staring at his clasped hands. "I'm really sorry," he said.

"Not a big deal. You didn't know I was in there," she said. "Bet you wish you'd come in a moment later."

Sonic blushed a bright red and continued to stare down at his hands in a feeble attempt to hide it. Thirty seconds later he looked up at her. "You're still wearing those things? Let's get you some new clothes. What do you say?"

"Sure."

--

Later that day, after Sonic and Amy went shopping they returned to Sonic's apartment. He gave her some time to change into her new clothing. It felt so good to be in clothes that didn't have holes, rips, and tears in them. Just then she remembered that day she'd gone shopping with Chloe. Which lead to her remembering that she should call her. "Can I use your phone?" Amy asked.

"Sure. Why?"

"I need to call a friend."

Sonic looked utterly confused, but he just sat there quietly as she used the phone. Amy dialed a number and a few seconds later Chloe picked up. "Chloe, its Amy. Where are you?"

"Amy, oh honey where are you? We've been worried sick about you since you called me the other day. We went looking for you, but we couldn't find you. I was afraid you were dead but Simon kept reminding me that you're a strong willed girl and could survive anything."

"I'm at my friend's apartment. I'll meet you in front of Twinkle Park in an hour. How about that?"

"That's fine hon. I'll see you there."

--

Amy was there early. Sonic stood there with her as she waited. "We've really been through a lot in the last week haven't we?" Amy asked trying to fill the silence.

"We sure have. I'm just glad you're alive. I thought for sure you were… gone. As if it wasn't enough the first time, you go and blow up that bloody boat and make me think I've lost you all over again. You really scared me."

"_I _scared _you_? You were the one who scared me. I thought you had died right there in my arms. Your heart actually stopped for crying out loud!" They both got quiet. Amy looked at the entrance to Twinkle Park. A strong memory of her running into the elevator flashed through her mind. She was elated to have her memories back.

"I love you," Sonic said quietly.

"I love you two," Amy said back. She turned to face him just as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"I love you more," he said looking intently into her eyes.

"That's not tr-

She was going to say true, but she never got to finish the sentence because Sonic covered her mouth with his lips. It was then, as they stood there in front of Twinkle Park, that she realized that she would get to spend the rest of her life with her true love. The only hedgehog she had ever loved. The first one she could even remember loving.

_Never forget your memories, because you can never relive the best ones you have._

--

**A/N: Well what did you think? The story has finally come to an end. I'm planning on writing an epilogue if you guys want to keep your eye out for it. Just a little finishing touch to give you a look into their future. **

**I'd like to thank all my readers for taking the time to read my story. I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed my story. I'd list all of you by name, but it would take me ages to finish naming everyone. But you know if you reviewed so thanks. **

**I hoped you all liked it! This chapter was really personal for me. I had a similar experience to the one at the beginning of this chapter where Amy was saving Sonic. Mine didn't end happily however. Well I needed to express it somehow. Anyway, I hope the storyline wasn't too boring. I tried to always keep you guys on edge with all the cliffhangers.**

**Once again thanks to everyone who read and everyone who reviewed my story. I really appreciate it! Keep your eye out for the epilogue. I'll try to get it finished soon. Life's been pretty crazy for me.**

**Thanks everyone!**

**MaggieLimerick**


	13. Sunset

Living In Oblivion

Living In Oblivion

Epilogue

A golden happiness filled the air. Everything was so bright. It had been almost a year since 'the accident'. Amy would never forget everything that happened. The memories permanently imbedded in her brain. There were some things she wouldn't mind forgetting. On the other hand there were memories she couldn't imagine losing.

The air was sweet and refreshing as Amy walked through Twinkle Park with Sonic. His hand was linked in hers, grasping it tightly. He had told her he had a surprise for her. She loved surprises and couldn't wait to find out what it was. The love and passion hadn't faded at all since 'the accident'. In fact it had become even stronger.

Amy squeezed Sonic's hand and he squeezed back. "So you won't even give me a clue?" she asked.

"Nope," he said. Amy pretended to huff and broke out in a toothy smile. She couldn't figure out why he was walking so slowly. Usually he ran everywhere. It was as if he was trying to savor the moment. She was trying to savor it also but her excitement was getting the best of her.

"You better hurry up. I can't take the suspense much longer," she said.

"Fine." He grinned and scooped her up into his arms. He took off in a sprint until they were at a pool of water. Light danced on the surface of the water and reflected onto their happy faces. Amy swore she could hear singing too, but it was probably just her heart.

"So?" she asked unable to contain her excitement any longer.

Sonic smiled and stepped in front of her. Slowly, he knelt down on one knee as he pulled out a little black box. As he held it up so she could see he popped the top off. Inside was a small diamond ring that looked like it was made specifically for her small, delicate fingers. The light sparkled on the stone. "Amy Rose, will you marry me?"

The world seemed to slow for a moment. She had waited all her life for this moment. She had even tried several tactics to get him to marry her. And here _he_ was, asking her to marry him. Spots started developing in her vision. "Amy? Amy you have to breath sweetheart!" he said as he stood up and grabbed her shoulder, keeping her from collapsing to the ground.

Amy took in a deep breath and almost choked on it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Sonic said as he rubbed her arm. "We don't have to get married if you don't want to."

"What are you talking about? Of coarse I'll marry you! Have you not noticed how many times I've tried to get you to marry me?"

Sonic suddenly grabbed her and pulled her to him and kissed her. When he broke apart he said, "You've made me the happiest hedgehog in the world."

"Second happiest," Amy said as she smiled and kissed him again. Only this time they didn't part right away. They just stayed there in the park creating a memory that they would be able to look back on in fondness for the rest of their lives.

--

A few weeks later…

This could not be happening. It was so surreal. Amy looked at the girl in a white dress staring back at her in the mirror. The white dress cascaded down around her figure in ways that didn't seem possible. Never would Amy have thought she could ever look as beautiful as she did that moment. Her hair was up in a perfect bun, and her dress was the prettiest one she'd ever seen. Amy stared, her mouth dropped open in awe. "How did you do this?" she gasped.

"This isn't the first time I've done this, honey. And I had help," Chloe said as she beamed at the little girl standing at her side.

"I made you something, Amy," Cream said as she moved toward Amy. It was a crown made of flowers. Cream had made them before, but never had they looked as nice as the one she had now. Amy bent down so Cream could reach the top of her head. The young girl placed the crown of flowers on Amy's head.

"I love it Cream! It's beautiful!" Amy cried in excitement as she wrapped her arms around the rabbit and hugged her.

"I worked all morning on it," Cream said proudly.

"Cream, dear, why don't you go help your mother with the food? I'm sure she needs help cooking," Chloe suggested.

A smile spread across the little girl's face and she hurried out of the room eager to help Vanilla. "I'm so happy for you sweetheart. I hope my wedding is as nice as yours," Chloe said.

"It will be. I'll make sure of that," Amy said. Simon had unknowingly proposed to Chloe the same day Sonic had proposed to Amy. However, they had scheduled the wedding for several weeks later than Sonic and Amy's wedding, so as not to steal their thunder.

"You just look so beautiful today," Chloe said admiring her own work. Suddenly, the door opened and Rouge walked in, dressed in the bride's maid dress Amy had picked out. It was a silky teal dress that fit Rouge's perfect figure well… perfectly.

"When is this thing going to start? Shadow and Knuckles have gotten into a hot debate and I'm not sure how long they can go without beating the crap out of each other," the bat explained. Suddenly, there was a loud thud and a "Hey!" that came from outside. "Too late." And she hurried out the door.

"Rouge can handle those two. Don't you worry," Chloe reassured her when she saw the worried expression on Amy's face.

Amy hadn't been outside of her changing room in fear of running into her soon to be husband. Being as superstitious as she was, she didn't want to see him before the wedding. "I guess its show time," Amy said.

"You ready?"

Amy breathed in nervously. "Ready."

--

Sonic hauled Shadow off of Knuckles and thrust him into the wall of the changing room. "I am not going to be having either of _you _ruining my wedding. So you two had better knock it off," Sonic snapped sternly as Rouge watched. Shadow stood up and dusted himself off as he moved closer to Rouge and wrapped his arms around her. After 'the accident' they found themselves attracted to each other and had started going out.

Amy and Sonic had agreed to have their wedding on the beach. Although the ocean held unpleasant memories, it also held memories that the two never wanted to forget.

The sun was setting behind the horizon, creating an orange glow on the water as it rippled. The gentle tide rolled in and out creating a gentle, soothing sound. The air was cool and saturated with passion. Everything was perfect. The pathway leading to the wooden, white arc under which they would get married.

Knuckles pulled himself off the ground with whatever was left of his dignity and moved over to a seat next to Tails in the front row. Sonic watched as the two started talking about what had just happened and heard Knuckles raising his voice as he got defensive. "Some things never change," Sonic mumbled as he turned his attention to the organ player, whom had begun playing the here-comes-the-bride-song. Somehow Chloe had managed to get an organ rolled out from a nearby church and brought to the beach. Amy had wanted something to be traditional about their wedding since they weren't getting married in a church.

Quickly, Sonic ran to his position next to Tails, who was now standing at the altar as his best man. Chloe and Rouge stood up at the altar also as the bride's maid and the maid of honor. Chloe had been chosen to be the maid of honor, Cream got to be the flower girl, as to be expected, and Rouge was Amy's bride's maid.

Sonic looked anxiously at the end of the aisle and saw his princess in white standing at the entrance to the room. She smiled beautifully, revealing her sparkly white teeth. Next to her was Simon. She held onto his arm as he escorted her down the aisle. They both worked their way down the aisle to the beat of the organ music. To him it seemed like an eternity. He wanted her to be standing next to him.

How could he love someone this much?

--

Amy smiled as she walked down the aisle with Simon at her side. It seemed like an eternity before she was finally at Sonic's side. When she finally was she smiled even more, and her heart sped up to an even faster pace.

"We are all gathered here today…" the minister began. He read through his long speech, and finally they reached the I-do part. Then the "You may kiss the bride," part.

Amy had waited all her life for this very moment. The kiss that would bond them for the rest of their lives. Sonic tenderly pulled her to him just as he had many other times and kissed her. Only this time was different. There was so much meaning behind this kiss. They would be spending forever together.

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

--

Later that evening…

Amy was sitting next to her husband as Rouge and Shadow approached them. "Congratulations!" Rouge cried. "I'm so happy for you two! Maybe a certain mister will get ideas," she said as she side glanced at Shadow who had his arms around her. There was a slight tug at the corner of his mouth as if he was smirking.

"Thanks Rouge," Amy said as she ran her hand over Sonic's. Rouge and Shadow walked off. Chloe and Simon, Knuckles and Tails, and Cream and Vanilla all came to congratulate them. Almost everyone else that had been at the wedding did the same.

Finally, their first dance as husband and wife arrived. The two hedgehogs stepped out onto the large section of sand that had been designated as the dance floor, and Sonic took Amy in his arms as the slow song they had picked out together played. Amy felt very happy as she swayed to the music with Sonic holding her. She wanted the dance to never end. Happiness overwhelmed her, and she couldn't stop smiling. "I love you," Sonic whispered in her ear as if it was a secret.

"I love you more," Amy whispered back in his ear.

"I don't think that's possible," he whispered again. She looked up into his emerald green eyes and found herself getting lost in them. He was looking into her eyes with the same lost look on his face. They continued to sway to the music as their audience watched. When the song ended Sonic brought his lips to Amy's and they kissed. A sweet, deep, and passionate kiss that would and could _never_ be forgotten.

--

**A/N: Well that's officially it. I hope this wasn't too much of a cliché. I added a little Sonic twist to it. I also hope it was what you expected. **

**Once again, thanks to all my readers and reviewers. Especially those who have been following the storyline since I began back in January. I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate it that you took the time to read my story. **

**It's taken me about nine months to finish, but I've finally done it. Once again, thank you so very much to everyone who read this. I hope you liked it, and if you didn't that's ok too. Let me know what you think. Don't be shy! I'd love to hear from anyone who read this whether you liked it or not. Well, until next time!**

**MaggieLimerick **


End file.
